Questions
by seisuke
Summary: A mixture of romance, humor and tragedy...in a way... Takes place after the war. YzakXOC. The Dearka X Miriallia subplot has finally made an appearance. :D
1. Interesting?

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed characters are not mine… I'm just going to borrow them for this sick idea of a story. :) Thank you for your err… consideration. :P

**Author's Notes:** This story was written without the author having any idea what in the world is happening in Gundam Seed Destiny. In this story, Yzak is a member of the High Council as well as his mother.

"…" – dialogue

:…: (in italics) - thoughts

Yzak Joule leaned against a column, sighing with boredom. He was in a spacious gathering hall on Earth, attending a supposedly "benefit-ball" or whatever-it's-called. This is, as his mother called it, another "practice of peace", where the Naturals and Coordinators gather together. Yzak snorted. It's just another excuse for a party. Whether a Natural or a Coordinator, humans never seem to lose their addiction to such nonsense.

It has already been four years since the war between the Naturals and the Coordinators, and Yzak was a member of the High Council, so naturally, he was invited.

Personally, he hated coming to these kinds of things. But he had no choice, because, as his mother already told him, 'A person of high position has obligations.'

Besides, compared to the wrath that his mother will bestow upon him…

Yzak shuddered at the thought.

So here he is, slowly killing himself with boredom, while the rich and powerful OLD men and women of both the Earth and of the Plants danced the night away. He was already hoping that that Athrun and his girlfriend Cagalli were here. That's how bored he was. Fortunately for them, they had some urgent thing at Orb.

Yzak gave another yawn. He had given up trying to stifle or even conceal it, with him yawning fifteen minutes after he had arrived, and every fifteen minutes afterwards.

"Oh, Minister Joule?" A voice broke his concentration from his boredom. He looked down and saw an middle-aged plump lady.

"Yes?" He asked apprehensively. What could she possibly want?

"Oh forgive me. I'm Suzari Rosenberg. I would just like to introduce you to my stepdaughter, Reinaria." She tugged at someone behind her.

Yzak wasn't really listening. But it did catch his attention when he saw the woman turn her back against him, and get into, most likely, an argument with someone. He could faintly hear their verbal sparring. It sounded like the person the woman was talking to didn't really want to meet him. Yzak smirked. The night was turning out to be interesting, at least.

He watched them for a few more minutes until, it seemed, that the woman won. Finally, a girl came from behind her and stiffly stood beside the older woman.

"Well, I shall leave you two now." The plump woman practically bounced out of sight. Yzak followed her movement with his eyes, looking bored again.

"I'm really sorry about this." The girl spoke up.

He almost forgot about her.

He returned his gaze back to her. She had green eyes and raven hair, which was tied into, what could be a bun, maybe? He wasn't really sure… But there were strips of her hair… How do women call it?

Tendrils…?

Anyway, they were framing her face.

He had to admit that she was acceptable in the physical appearance department.

She was wearing a simple dress…quite different from the others. He had observed (He is a Coordinator after all) that most wore those weird dresses that looked like they would get ripped with one wrong move. Every form with the '-less': strapless, backless…

Who knows…?

It's like there's always something 'missing' in those dresses.

With the colors usually in those red or off-white, maybe even black…

But she was in a dress that covered every inch of herself, save the head.

She's also the only one who was wearing a dress that's in a dark shade of green.

Maybe to complement her eyes?

Well, he had to admit the dress looked good on her.

It made her look…

What's the right word?

_:…Refined…? Classic? Proper:_ Yzak enumerated in his head.

He bent his head a little to further observer her.

She was only up to his shoulders. He saw her roll her eyes and then look at him apologetically.

"I think me Ma is hoping we'd hit it off or something like that." She blew air from her mouth, making her bangs fly.

Yzak raised an eyebrow.

He didn't expect that type of action to come from her.

So much for being refined… or proper.

She sensed him looking at her, and smiled. "With that bewildered look on your face, I bet you're thinking 'hey, that's not how a lady speaks and acts,' aren't you?"

"Huh?"

She gave a loud, hearty laugh that made those nearby give them a mixture of stares ranging from shock to curiosity to disapproval. "Oh don't look so shocked! Oh well… I guess I must not be acting 'accordingly'... I don't want to embarrass me Ma and Pa."

She extended her hand. "Well, it's been nice to meet you. But don't worry I'm not going to stick around. You look like you're having the time of your life standing here…" She chuckled. "…I also need to get back on my reading. If you could point me to a really quiet spot, I'll leave you alone. Don't worry. I'll give you an excuse so that me Ma would leave you alone."

_:What's with the term 'me Ma'? What is that? Like Old English…? Why not just say 'my mom'? What, did she get blasted from the past or something:_ Yzak wondered.

Weird.

But she's one spirited girl, that's for sure.

She frowned and put down her hand when he didn't move. "Oh okay. I guess you're not familiar with this place either?" She sighed. "Well, it's been nice to meet you, Mr. Joule."

She turned around, looked both ways, probably checking if her 'Ma' might see her, and then quickly ducked towards the edge of the ball room.

"Hey wait!" Yzak followed her. He saw her open a glass door leading to a vast garden. She wasn't paying attention and was about to close the door when she hit Yzak flat on the face. He was about to take the door handle so at least the door didn't hit his nose.

"Ow!"

"Eh? Oh! Mr. Joule! Ooops… I'm sorry. I didn't know that the there was somebody standing there." She smiled sheepishly at him as she opened the door again.

He was seeing stars.

Coupled with multiple dark-haired, green-eyed girls.

"Watch what you're doing!" He snapped.

He expected her to apologize. Instead, she snorted and stared straight at him. "Well, excuuuse meeee, Yee're Hiiiighnesssss." She emphasized.

Then he heard her mutter, "Jerk."

"Who are you calling a jerk?"

"None of your business." She spewed off without stopping for breath.

He stood there, stupefied. _:What's with the attitude:_ He wondered, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a lump forming.

"Oh great." He muttered. Just what he needed.

Glancing up at him and his newly-formed lump, she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

She removed his hand and inspected it. Yzak became uncomfortable at their sudden proximity. He heard her sigh and look straight at him. "You're not too tall. But you hold you're head too highly. I can't inspect it well. Come with me." She extended her hand.

"What do you mean I hold my head too highly?" Yzak asked indignantly.

"It means you're too proud and sure of yourself, what else? I can see it in your manners. Now come with me and stop complaining." She withdrew her hand and started walking away.

Yzak followed her.

Why WAS he following her?

It's a mystery.

She stopped at a stone bench and pointed at it. "Sit down, now."

Yzak didn't move. Why was she ordering him around?

"What? You lost your capacity for comprehension…? Oh yeah, I was supposed to check for concussion first, right?"

She was blabbering away.

He was starting to have a migraine.

"What's you're name?"

"Huh?" Yzak muttered. "You already know my name."

Her eye twitched. "I'm checking for concussion. Did I hit you that hard…?"

"My name is Yzak Joule, young lady." He straightened his shoulders. "And I don't appreciate your tone with me."

She simply snorted. Why can't he intimidate her?

"Hmmph. You don't scare me. We're only the same age. Just let me see your forehead! It's not much to ask, is it?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes, but before he was able to protest, she pushed him--making him lose his balance, made him sit down, and completely checked his forehead.

All in a span of three seconds.

_:Man, she's quick. She can be a soldier.:_ Yzak thought, almost in awe.

"Don't worry. I think you'll live." She straightened up and smiled at him. She clapped her hands. "Oh wait! I know!"

She bent lower and blew softly on the lump on his forehead. Before he was even able to react, she has already straightened up and was looking at him.

"There. My mum used to do that." Her gaze softened. "I hope it made you feel a little better."

Yzak felt his blood rushing to his face. "W-who knows?"

His comment made one of the corners of her mouth to turn upwards.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry." She sat down next to him. "You live in the Plants, right? Do the Plants also emit light like the stars?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, looking up at the night sky, right now, could one of those lights be from the Plants?"

"Now why would you ask something as stupid like that?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Just curious." She glanced at him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never really gone to outer space."

Yzak snorted. "In this day and age? Are you for real?"

"Yeah. I've lived all my life on Earth. I'm not complaining. I like it here. To be born and to die on the same Earth… I think it's something…"

"Geez. It's nothing special."

"Maybe." She replied, still looking up at the night sky. Yzak couldn't help but follow her example. She just had that ridiculously satisfied look on her face he couldn't help but just see what she's so happy about.

_:What's she looking at anyway…:_ He thought as he gazed up at the sky.

It's just the stars. What's so special about them?

This is a waste of time.

"Hey."

"Huh?" She looked like she just came out of a trance. "What is it…?"

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing…? I'm…uh…heh…it's a secret."

"…What?"

She suppressed a laugh. "That's right. It's a secret. Sorry…"

"Hmph… You don't sound too sorry to me."

"Don't be like that." She smirked at him.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Heh. I'm just… amused."

"With what?"

"Many things." She replied cryptically.

Yzak sighed. It's impossible to have a normal conversation with this girl.

"Ooops. I almost forgot…" She muttered as she stood up and faced him.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble. I guess I should be going now. You probably need to get back inside anyway." She bowed low and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yzak called out. He stood up and went after her.

"Nowhere special. I just want to get away from that place and read." She held up a book for him and grinned. "It's a book on short stories! I'm so excited!"

_:Where did that book come from…:_

"Just what are you so excited about?"

"Well, I just finished reading the short story 'The Lottery' by Shirley Jackson. Have you read it? It's really good."

"No, I haven't."

"Heh. You've missed half of you're life. It's about this lottery that is held in a town, but instead of being happy about it, the villagers don't want to be picked."

"Why not?"

She grinned. "Because they will be stoned if they're picked."

Yzak's mouth hung open. "Then why are you smiling?"

She just gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Aren't you being just a little bit too morbid?"

"There's another short story by Edgar Allan Poe. I'm reading it right now. 'The Tell-Tale Heart'. Do you know of it?"

"I don't want to know..."

"Why not?"

"Your preference of stories is too..."

"Well, alright. Geez… Don't get too worked up if you're creeped out."

They continued down the path that eventually led to a gazebo.

"I'm not creeped out!"

"Hm…You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Oh really? Then read it."

"I just didn't like the outcome of 'The Lottery'."

"Hmph. For someone who was in the war before, you're certainly err… different from the type I've expected."

"You're not exactly hitting the jackpot here, lady."

They both sat down, glaring at each other. She sighed and handed him the book.

"Don't be so judgmental! Look..." She stood up and waved her arms, like she's a teacher and he's the student. "Isn't it interesting? I mean, usually, lotteries make you think of a good prize, not bad! But in this story, the person that was picked ends up with what can be considered a –err… heh…– a bad prize. Life is like the lottery too…"

"No, it's not! You speak of life as if it's based on chance. We make our own destinies."

"Hm? Oh really? Well, maybe destiny itself can be likened to a lottery."

"Why would you even think that?"

She stood with her back towards him. She'd already stopped from animatedly waving her arms and looked like she's deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, she replied. "Does this 'fate' or destiny always turn out nice? Don't we all have this tendency to wonder, 'why of all people, am I dealt with this kind of fate?' Maybe chance and fate have a tendency to work together. Especially in terms of…how you're going to die." She faced him and went nearer. "Am I wrong?"

"You're wrong."

With that reply she looked straight into his eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

It's like they were on a staring match. Yzak could feel his eyes watering but he didn't dare blink. He will not lose to this girl!

But she just looked calm while staring down at him, while he looked increasingly agitated as the time passed.

Maybe he's at a disadvantage.

_:Just a little more…: _Yzak convinced himself. _:She'll give up! I'll win for sure:_

But he could really feel the strain in his eyes.

Yzak almost jumped for joy (but of course he's too proud to) when she finally looked away from him. But he saw a hint of a smile, as if she just let him win.

Of course, his pride will not admit this.

"Ah! What have I been blabbering about now?" She laughed out loud and sat down. "I'm sorry! I tend to babble nonsense sometimes!"

She took her book from him and opened it. "I really appreciate you taking the time to walk with me. If you want to return to the party, I'll be fine here."

"What? You mean with those old people? No thanks. I think I'll stay here." Yzak cleared his throat. "…That is, if you don't mind."

She glanced at him and smiled. "No, not really. I don't mind… So do you want to read with me?"

"Just no morbid stuff."

"It's not morbid."

"Yeah right."

She laughed. "You're funny, Mr. Joule."

"What's with the formality? Just call me Yzak."

"Oh okay."

"So..."

"So…what…?"

"What can I call you?" He phrased carefully.

The truth is; he couldn't remember her name.

To be more accurate, he wasn't really listening at the time.

"You can call me Midori. Me Ma told you already."

"Oh, right."

She burst out laughing. "I got you!"

Yzak looked at her with wide eyes. _:Uh-oh.:_

Wait.

He mustn't let her know that he couldn't remember!

He quickly changed his expression into an innocent, but dignified, mixed with a confused and blank look.

"Just what are you talking about?"

She smirked. "I knew you weren't listening when me Ma told you my name."

"I was." He was quickly losing his cool.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Oh just tell me your name already! Or else I'll call you 'old lady'."

"So what? You're the one who would sound ridiculous."

Yzak turned red with anger.

"Just like a kid. If you can't control your anger, how can you be in the High Council?" She teased. "Oh alright! I'll give you a break this time. My name is Reinaria Rosenberg. You can just call me Rei."

"Where did 'Midori' come from?"

"C'mon. Let's just start reading!" She slapped his back, marking the end of that conversation.

* * *

"What is this?" Yzak practically yelled.

"What?" Rei asked innocently.

"This-this story!"

Rei chuckled. "Give me a break! Why are you getting so worked up?"

"She was foolish!"

"That was the point."

"She should have just come clean from the beginning!"

"Again, that was the point…"

They had just finished reading 'The Necklace' by Guy de Maupassant, and Yzak was definitely shocked at the ending.

"Well, Yzak. That's life, mixed with irony, and comedy." She grinned at him.

Yzak snorted. "Yeah, whatever…"

"Well…One decision can affect the rest of your life."

"Yeah…I know someone whose decision changed his position in the war and almost became enemies with his best friend."

Rei gazed at him with wide eyes and smiled. "Hey…You opened up to me…I'm glad."

"I wasn't talking about myself!" Yzak protested.

"I know. But I still think it's nice."

He tensed. Is she admiring him or something?

She's pretty easy to please.

What should he say…?

"W-what are you blabbering about now?"

She smirked. "Heh. Don't get so nervous. You're acting like I'm going to slobber all over you or something. Don't worry. I'm not going to worship the ground you walk on or whatever nonsense you're thinking about."

Yzak could feel himself blushing. "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Geez… You really need to control your temper, you know?" Rei chuckled. "You're so easy to tease!"

"And you're starting to annoy me." Yzak retorted.

He expected her to be taken aback, but if she were, she didn't show it.

"Well, Yzak, I didn't know that my mere words can affect you that much." She smirked. "Getting so affected could mean that you're being defensive. Which could mean I hit the bull's eye."

"This is unbelievable…!" Yzak muttered disbelievingly.

She was impossible!

She was annoying.

Unyielding.

Never stopped teasing him.

But even so…

She…was funny.

Funny?

_:Yeah…And interesting…:_ Yzak finally, although reluctantly, admitted. He couldn't believe it himself. But she interested him.

With that realization, he started laughing.

"H-hey, Yzak? Are you okay? Hey!" Rei asked, panicking.

Did he finally blow a fuse because of her teasing…?

Yzak nodded while laughing. Pretty soon, she was laughing with him.

"I-I don't know e-exactly why y-you're laughing…" She managed to say in-between laughs. "But you're m-making me laugh t-too."

"Reinaria! Where are you?" A voice rang out.

**Author's Ridiculous Blabber: **Hello there:) I just wanted to test this story out... I'm not sure if it's good or anything... Bear with me for a while :). I guess the idea is in my head and it won't even let me sleep properly that I just HAD to write it... (sigh). I hope it wasn't confusing or that boring...

I hope it wasn't too out of character... Yzak has always struck me as a competitive, hot headed boy. As for his mother, I'm not sure about her personality, but she seems to be a really strong woman, and Yzak usually obeys her. I hope it's correct. :)

Oh yeah... did I get the "Minister" part right? I wasn't sure if they call the members of the High Council as "Minister". Sorry about that, I missed some episodes of Gundam Seed. Heheh... School work...

Oh yeah, for those who can't remember or haven't read these stories, "The Lottery" (as was already mentioned), takes place in an ordinary town, and well, the 'winner' will be stoned. "The Tell-Tale Heart" ismore of a suspense...I'm not sure if it is alright to write the summary here... :) "The Necklace" is about a woman who lost her friend's diamond necklace. She didn't tell her friend that she lost it. Instead, she replaced it. But since she and her husband were not that rich, they ended up loaning for money and became really poor and all that. Well, anyway, some time after they've finally repaid all of their debts, she confronts her friend and tells the truth... But then her friend tells her that the necklace she originally owned was really a fake. :) (LOL)

Maa… I decided to edit this chapter… too many boo-boos. :)


	2. Cinderella you ni

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed characters are not mine. :)

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if there were some seemingly typo errors in the first one chapter... My punctuation marks seem to disappear in my last sentences... Oh well :)

"…" – dialogue

:…: (in italics) - thoughts

Rei quickly stopped laughing. "Ma!"

Yzak took longer to stop, but seeing her panicked face was impetus enough. "What? What's wrong?"

"Quick! Me ma's coming! Hide!" She hissed. She stood and tried to pull him from his position.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to hide like some criminal!"

"If you don't she'll marry us off!"

"What?"

"Just trust me! Oh fine, if you won't hide, I'll go."

"Reinaria!" The voice was getting nearer.

"Rei! Wait!" He grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, and gave him a smile.

"It's been a pleasure, Yzak. I'm not sure if we'll see each other again, but I had a nice time." She pulled her arm away from him and ran towards the voice.

"It's been… a pleasure too." Yzak whispered.

What?

Just what was he thinking…?

Yzak shook his head. In doing so, he noticed something on the floor.

She left her book.

He picked it up. He traced the old, hard spine.

He flipped the yellowed pages, inhaling the smell of aged paper.

"Rei's book…"

He opened it and read.

**The next day...**

Yzak had already returned to the Plants. He still had the book. He had to admit, it was pretty good. He couldn't stop reading it.

He couldn't stop thinking about the owner either.

He shook his head. Just what is he thinking now?

He stared at the book again. _:I guess I have to return this. She's not done reading it.:_

The thought suddenly made him nervous.

"Oh give me a break!" He shouted.

"Sir? Are you all right?" His secretary called out.

He woke up from his daze. Oh right. He was walking on the corridor towards his office. He could feel at least ten pairs of eyes looking at him like he'd finally snapped.

_:Oh man! I just had to shout like that in public. This girl is getting to me.:_ He thought with a sigh.

"I better return this book. And fast." He declared as he walked towards his office.

Good thing he's a member of the High Council. It wouldn't be hard to find her file.

The sooner he did so. The sooner he could return the book.

And the sooner he would stop acting like an idiot.


	3. The Wheel Has Started

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply deesssuuu!

"Reinaria Rosenberg. A Natural, huh? Age is sixteen…? I knew it! How dare she declare that we're the same age? That Natural girl…!" He muttered angrily. He flipped through the file that his secretary had dutifully printed out for him and saw her picture, which, much to his annoyance, made his anger fade more quickly than he was comfortable with. In an attempt to regain his composure, he just continued to read her file.

"Daughter of Robien Rosenberg, a high profile businessman, and Miera Rosenberg, a college professor. Mother died…" His voice trailed off.

_:So the one she pertains to as her 'Ma', that plump old lady, must be her step mother…:_

He continued to read quietly. "…Classified information…? What?"

_:What do you mean classified information:_

Yzak turned to his intercom to call his secretary when Ezaria suddenly came through the door.

"M-mom…!" Yzak quickly hid the file behind him. _:Oh great. Now, I'm acting like some stupid kid who almost got caught red-handed doing something utterly ridiculous like drawing some goofy cartoon of the teacher…:_

"Yzaky… What are you doing…? We have an meeting today at 11 o'clock. Let's go."

"Y-yes mom. Just a sec." Yzak replied. He was trying to stealthily open his desk drawer and was about to slip the file inside when one of the pages fell off…

_:Oh man…:_

…went through the slit underneath the table…

…And landed beside Ezaria's feet.

"What is this?" Ezaria picked up the page, which had Rei's picture on it.

"Aaah… Well… Um… That is…"

Ezaria stared at the picture for what seemed like forever for Yzak.

Then slowly looked up at him.

"Y…zak…y…" Ezaria took a step forward towards him.

"M-mom…?"

"I… can't… believe… this… You…" Ezaria took another menacing step.

Yzak gulped. _:Someone… help…:_

"You've finally got yourself a GIRLFRIEND!" Ezaria lunged and embraced him.

_:Someone… Huh? What:_

"And she's so pretty, too! I can't believe it! How long has it been since you've even had one…? NEVER! I almost gave up on you! I'm so happy!"

Ezaria tightened her embrace. "Who is she? Oh I MUST meet her right this MINUTE!"

"You can't…" Yzak gasped. _:I can't… breathe…:_

"Why not!"

"She…lives…on…Earth…and…we…have…a…meeting…remember?" _:Mom…! You're hugging me too tightly…:_

"Let's cancel the meeting!" Ezaria declared, removing one of her hands to raise her fist, with the other still on a death lock around her son's neck.

"Mom…She's…not…my…girl…friend…"

With that comment, Ezaria loosened her grip around him. "Yzaky! Why not?" She cried while shakinghim.

She stepped away from him and buried her face in her hands.

"How could you? You made your mother get her hopes up, only to be brought back…-hard-…! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting…? Oh the inhumanity! I've waited all these years… Maybe… it was because of the war…?IT WAS, wasn't it? Oh, I'm so…sniffle… miserable… My own son… he can't even…FIND a girlfriend…!"

Yzak's eye twitched. _:Gee mom… Thanks a lot… I didn't know my lack of relationships was causing you so much emotional turmoil.:_

**Back on Earth, Rosenberg's residence…**

Rei woke up from the knocking outside her door. She looked at the clock. It was already 11 AM.

"Oh no. I slept in late again…" She slapped her forehead.

"Reinaria?" Suzari's voice called from behind the door.

"Yes Ma. I'm up. Just a sec."

"C-can I come in?"

_:Huh…? What's wrong with Ma…:_ Rei thought, frowning. "Sure, Ma. You didn't have to ask."

The door slowly opened, just as Rei sat up from the bed.

"Don't get up sweetie. It's alright. You should rest."

"Huh? No, it's okay, Ma."

"N-no…! It's fine. I'll have Tsubaki bring you something to eat."

Rei stared at her step mother. She was acting strangely. She kept fidgeting and looking at the floor.

"Ma?"

"Y-yes sweetie?"

"…Pa told you, didn't he?"

"Eh? W-what are you talking about?"

Rei gave an exasperated sigh. "I knew it."

She stood up from the bed and embraced her step mother. "Geez, Ma. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Suzari sniffled. "I'm sorry. If I'd known earlier…"

"If you'd known earlier, you'd be acting like this MUCH earlier. And I wouldn't have been able to know my persistent Ma… I… don't like it… I wouldn't have liked it."

"But your father and I have been married for already six months! How can you not tell me?"

Rei looked seriously at her step mother. "I…wanted you to act as yourself around me as long as I can help it…" She smirked. "You wouldn't have forced me into going to all those parties and tried to become a matchmaker if you'd known, and I wouldn't be able to have any verbal sparring match."

"Oh Rei…" Suzari gave a sad smile.

"Lighten up, ma! Don't chicken out on me now! I'd prefer it if you still acted the same way until you found out anything. Just forget about everything,okay? "

"But…"

"Please…The more you guys fuss… The more I remember myself…"

"Alright…" Suzari hugged her step daughter. "Even if you're not my daughter by blood, I consider you as my own, maybe even greater."

"Thanks Ma. Me too. I'm fortunate to have had two mothers all in one lifetime."

Suzari broke from the embrace and smiled. Then she frowned as she gave Rei an eye over.

"Oh Rei! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't wear that T-shirt any more! It's like four times your size! And what's with this hole? Remove it quickly and I'll have it sewn…"

_:Now that's more like it.:_ Rei thought with a grin. _:Another verbal sparring match coming up:_

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I got the "Yzaky" from the other fan fics I've read before. I'm not sure if that's what Ezaria really calls Yzak... Oh, and I hope Ezaria is not too out of character... :)


	4. Haha ue Strikes! Caught in a Web!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed.

Rei sat on a branch of a tree in the garden of the Rosenberg estate. She was leaning against the trunk, with her feet parallel to the branch. It might be dangerous, but she didn't really care.

She had just discovered that her book was missing.

_:Where did I leave it…? I remember reading it with Yzak last night… Then I…OH NO! I MUST HAVE LEFT IT IN THE GAZEBO:_

She abruptly sat up with the thought, making her lose her balance.

_:IYAAH:_

**About ten minutes earlier, inside the Rosenberg estate…**

"Mrs. Rosenberg, you have a visitor." Kiga, the head butler, spoke.

Suzari looked up from her sewing. "A visitor…? Who could it be…?"

She glanced at a nearby grandfather clock. It is 3 pm. She stood up and headed for the parlor. "Thank you, Kiga."

When she went there, she found…

"M-Minister Joule!" Suzari exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Yzak, with his mother, Ezaria. They both turned their heads towards Suzari when they heard her practically scream.

"Are you Mrs. Rosenberg?" Ezaria approached her.

"Y-y-yes…" Suzari stammered. _:W-what are t-they doing h-here...? D-did we do anything w-wrong...? I do hope Rei didn't get into another one of her fights... Maybe it was a mistake to introduce them...? Maybe Minister Joule was offended...? What should I do...? Oh-:_

"Then you must be Reinaria's step mother!" Ezaria took both her hands and embraced her.

_:Huh:_

"Oh forgive me. It's just that I just get so excited when I just try to imagine my son and your step daughter-"

"MOM…!"

"OH DON'T be SUCH a STIFF, Yzaky! Can't a mother just have a fantasy about her son getting married?"

Yzak slapped his hand on his forehead. He could feel himself turning red. Ever since his mother saw Rei's picture, she's been going nonstop about her being his match.

And she hasn't even MET the girl!

_:She must be getting desperate about me getting a girlfriend.:_

Yzak sighed. This was too much.

He looked over at his mother and Rei's step mother, who was gradually changing her expression from surprise to what could be considered—much to Yzak's horror—…ENTHUSIASM.

Just like the expression on his mother's face.

Right after their meeting in the Plants, his mother literally squeezed all the information that he knew about Rei.

Nodding like an excited little girl at every detail…

From how they met to how they had parted...

From how she looked like to his opinion of her personality...

Yzak glanced again at the two, and he could have sworn that he became as white as sheet.

They were looking at him with an unmistakable glint in their eyes.

_:That's it! I've had enough of this:_

Yzak squared his shoulders, "Mrs. Rosenberg, will it be alright if I just go outside for a moment? I… I just need some fresh air."

_:More like I need to get out of here! It's like the whole room is closing in on me:_

"Of course. Kiga shall escort you. Will it be alright with you to go to our garden?"

_:Anywhere BUT here:_ Yzak cleared his throat. "Yes… It will be just fine."

Kiga came into the room a minute later, and escorted him towards the garden.

"I shall leave you now, sir." Kiga bowed and left.

"Thank you." Yzak walked around absentmindedly.

Thank goodness he was able to escape.

Their garden was huge. It was beautifully landscaped, and it had a natural feel to it, with the trees and bushes that don't look like they were just placed there. There is a system of planning to it, but it wasn't too much to look artificial. He wandered off the stone path and discovered a footpath. He followed it and saw a huge tree. As he neared a huge tree, he saw something move.

Something blue…?

An animal…?

No… It's bigger… A human…?

Yzak hurried over and saw…

"REI?"

Rei was gripping the branch with both her arms. She turned towards the voice. "Oh, hello there. Just a sec."

She tried to pull herself up, but she quickly saw that it might not be possible to go back up.

The only other alternative is to go down.

_:Fine...:_

"Please move away, Yzak. I'm going to let go."

"Idiot! It's too high!" _:It must be more than a 9 foot drop:_

"No, it's not. Don't worry."

"Yes it is!"

"Hey! I don't exactly have the luxury to argue here. Just move away or I might land on you. We wouldn't want you to break any bones now, do we?"

"Well look who's talking! Don't you think YOU might also break a few bones here?"

"…So?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SO'?"

"Ah just let me do this! I've done it a million times."

"No." Yzak replied in an bossy voice. He extended both his arms. "I'll catch you."

Rei snorted. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Because you're wearing white."

"Huh?" True enough, he was. He was wearing a white coat over white pants and white shirt. _:Of all the days to pick white...:_

"See? If I land on you, you'll get your clothes dirty."

_:How could she think of that at a time like this…:_

"…Don't worry about it!"

"Move away, Yzak…!"

"No!"

_:Why won't this guy just listen? A-ah…! I'm slipping…:_

Her hands tried to hold on, but in vain.

_:She's falling:_

Yzak caught her, but he also lost his balance and landed on his butt.

"I told you." Rei quipped.

"Don't EVEN start."

"Heh. Thanks anyway." Rei got off of him and tried to stand. Unfortunately, Yzak was sitting on a portion of her dress. When she tried to stand up, she fell face first on the grass.

"Ouch!" Rei sat up, rubbing her nose.

Yzak couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"That." He pointed at her face, which was covered with dirt.

Rei wiped her face with her sleeve. She laughed when she saw the dirt on her sleeves. She gave a dismissive shrug and then tugged at her skirt so she can stand up.

"Heh… Sorry about your clothes." She stood up and offered her hand to him. "Oh yeah… what are you doing here…? Sorry I wasn't able to ask before… I was… preoccupied… with the tree and all." She laughed again.

Yzak didn't answer right away. He just stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

Why WAS he here?

Because his mom wanted to meet her.

But he couldn't tell her that. She'll just tease him again.

Then he remembered…

The book.

"I… came to return your book." He replied. "You left it last night."

"Hey, thanks!" She slapped his back—hard. She laughed. "I thought I had to go back to that gathering hall just to get my book! So? Where is it?"

"It's inside your house, in the parlor."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him and headed for the house.

Yzak followed her.

"Hey, slow down."

"Huh…? Sorry… I'm just excited to be reunited with my book."

She opened the door and headed for the parlor.

To be caught by Suzari and Ezaria.

"You must be Reinaria!"

"Huh…?" _:What's going on…:_

Yzak blanched. _:I-I forgot about mom being in here:_

He hurriedly went in front of Rei. "Mom… This is Rei… my…" He glanced at Rei before continuing. "…GOOD ACQUAINTANCE."

As if snapping out of a trance, Ezaria replied. "Oh… right… JUST a friend…" She turned away and he could almost hear her sniffle.

_:Oh MAN:_

Suzari headed for her step daughter, who was frowning as she kept on looking at the other three people in the room. Finally, Rei looked suspiciously at her. "Ma?"

Suzari looked sheepishly away. "Ehem… Well…"

In a flash, Ezaria was suddenly in front of Rei. "Oh, please don't get mad, Reinaria! But this is just the wish of two mothers…"

"Um… What is it, Mrs. Joule?" Rei asked nicely.

"Call me Ezaria."

"…Oh…okay… What is it…Mrs. Ezaria?"

"We-Suzari and myself-have come to a conclusion that you and my son are absolutely perfect for each other-"

Rei must have blown off the top of her head. Yzak could almost see steam rising off from it.

_:Oh mom! I can't believe you would go this far…:_

Yzak tried to cut off Ezaria. "W-what my mom is s-saying is that... she's h-happy that we're f-friends…! R-right, mom?"

Ezaria gave him a stern look. Yzak mouthed, "No, mom!" while shaking his head.

"Mrs. Ezaria?"

"Yes, Reinaria?"

Rei smiled. "I think I understand what you're trying to say. You might be… feeling really… anxious… about Yzak not having errr… a girlfriend." She glanced at Yzak, who quickly turned away. "…But, I can't be his fiancé. I would be honored to be his friend, though."

Ezaria looked like she was just hit by a train. "I-I see…" She loosened her grip on Rei's hands.

For about ten seconds-

Then she looked back at Rei with renewed vigor. "I know my son can be really impossible! He's hard-headed, impulsive, competitive, stubborn…! But those are just the effects of the war on him! He's really a caring boy! Don't be fooled by that attitude of his! Even if he gets angry so quickly, he's just strong-willed, that's all!"

_:A hole… Someone please open a hole underneath me right THIS second.: _Yzak prayed wholeheartedly.

His mother…

His own mother…

Is insulting him…

Ouch…

"I…I see…" Rei replied. She could feel the sweat forming on top of her brow. _:Someone… help…:_

"Mrs. Ezaria… It's not that I don't… like Yzak…" Rei phrased carefully. "I think he's a fine, young man. It's just that… well… I have… no intentions of getting married." She smiled apologetically at Ezaria. "EVER." She emphasized while looking at her step mother.

Suzari almost wanted to hit her head on the wall. Another good man… down the drain…

It must be the TWENTIETH MAN she had turned down in a span of six months…!

Of course, she understood NOW why her step daughter felt that way…

But still… She just wants her to be happy…!

"Oh Reinaria…" Suzari interjected when she saw Ezaria's shocked face.

"Yes, Ma?" Rei's eyebrow was twitching.

"I UNDERSTAND why you don't agree to this… But, can two old women ask this tiny little favor? Please…?"

"What is it, Ma?"

"Well… you don't have to be betrothed or anything like that… But I would just like---we would really love it---if the two of you… spend some time together… Please? We've talked while you were not here… and it seems the two of you have no… social life."

Both Rei's and Yzak's eyebrows raised and looked at Suzari.

"Excuse me…?" Both replied.

"Well, just how many friends do you have? According to Ezaria, Yzak has his best friend Dearka, at least. But, Rei, your friends are also in this house. You don't get out! We would just like you to… increase your… circle of friends, that's all!"

_:How can women talk so much in so little time? It sounds like mom has already spilled out my entire biography to Mrs. Rosenberg…:_

Ezaria caught on to Suzari's plan. _:I see… We don't have to force anything… They can just like each other by themselves…: _"That's right. We just want you two to be friends; that's all."

_:Please agree… Please agree…: _Both Suzari and Ezaria chanted silently.

_:I know what you're trying to do, Ma…:_ Rei thought, smirking.

"…I will be okay with this… if Yzak is also okay with this. I don't mind having new FRIENDS." She glanced pointedly at Suzari.

Yzak looked at Rei, trying to see if she's serious. Did she really believe what his mom and her step mother were blabbering about!

Yeah right!

"I… I…" Yzak stammered. What should he say?

"I see. Yzak doesn't want to be my friend. It's alright, Mrs. Ezaria. I understand why he wouldn't want to. We pretty much spent the majority of our time together arguing anyway. I can JUST IMAGINE the horror that Yzak is feeling right now at the prospect of being my friend." Rei looked apologetically at Ezaria. "I'm sorry if I scared your son."

"What did you say?" Yzak snapped.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." _:Just go with this, Yzak! What are you doing? Just agree and we don't have to put up with Ma and Mrs. Ezaria's plan:_

"I'm not scared of anything, lady!"

Rei smirked, "Oh? Except maybe me and 'The Lottery'."

"Of course not! The 'Tell-Tale Heart' was much scarie-"

Rei raised her eyebrow. "Oh? I see…" She gave a winning smirk. "So you WERE scared…?"

"No, of course not! I'm just comparing the two stories—relatively! But that doesn't mean I was scared!"

"If you say so." Rei replied in a knowing voice.

"Why you…!" Yzak was seething with anger.

Rei smiled inwardly. _:Yes! Now we can get out of this mess:_ "See what we go through, Mrs. Ezaria? We argue all the time. I would really… SUGGEST... that it would be for the best if we don't spend time together… or Yzak here will have high blood pressure-"

"I don't need other people to make decisions for me!" Yzak interjected. "Fine! I'll go along with this stupid plan! I don't care if you become my friend…! I just want to get back to work…!"

_:Wha-! I can't believe you agreed! Can't you tell a stealthy retreat when it's being waved all over your face:_

Yzak was shocked at what he blurted out as well. Rei was looking at him with what looked like shock, disapproval and disappointment.

_:Why are you looking at me like that…:_

He quickly recounted their prior conversation. _:Idiot! We already had a way out and I blew it! I'm such an idiot:_

"…Hm… my, my… What a temper." Rei approached him and patted him on the head. "Yzak, I can probably fry an egg here. You should really try to calm down. I did tell you that we don't have to be friends, you know." She lowered her voice so only he can hear. "What are you doing! Couldn't you tell a subtle manipulation when you hear one!"

"I did recognize it! I just realized too late…!"

**On the other side of the room… about ten minutes later…**

Suzari started to feel guilty. "Um… Mrs. Joule? Maybe we shouldn't…"

Ezaria sighed. "I guess you're right… Although I would really want them to be friends…"

"Me too…"

They approached the two, who were on sitting by the bay window.

"Yzaky?"

"Reinaria?"

But Yzak and Rei weren't listening. The two women stared at the arguing pair.

"Now look at what you've done…!" Rei hissed. "Do you have ANY idea how old this book is?"

"Ancient, most probably."

"I didn't ask you to read it! What are you insulting it for?"

"I'm not insulting it! I'm just stating facts!"

"Well because of your 'INTELLIGENCE'! Not only do I have to put up with you! My book has a tear now!"

"Fine! I'll pay for it!"

"You can't pay for it even if you SELL your SOUL!"

"I'll have to pass on selling my soul. I'll just come here tomorrow!"

"What for?"

"Just stop whining and let me deal with it, okay?"

"Whining? I don't whine!"

"Fine! You're as PLACID as a storm! Just meet me outside your house tomorrow at 8 AM SHARP! If you're late I'll leave you and make you RUN after me."

Rei snorted. "I'd like to see you MAKE me run AFTER you, MISTER JOULE…!"

With that, they stood up abruptly and glared at each other.

Suzari and Ezaria could practically feel the energy radiating from the two.

"Um… Reinaria…?"

"Y-Yzaky…?"

Yzak and Rei snapped their heads towards the direction of the voices.

"Yes?" They answered curtly. "Just a sec."

"Tomorrow then." Yzak said stiffly and extended his hand.

"Fine." Rei replied briskly and shook his hand.

Then they went off at different directions. Yzak towards his mother and Rei towards her step mother.

"Ma, I need to go to my room now." Rei turned towards Ezaria, while avoided eye contact with Yzak. "It's been nice to meet you, Mrs. Ezaria. I'm sorry I can't stay… I need to attend to some matters." She bowed low and left the room.

Yzak crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom… I really need to go back to the Plants." He turned towards Suzari. "It's been nice to meet you, Mrs. Rosenberg-"

"Call me Suzari…"

"No… I would rather keep the formality."

"Oh… Alright…" _:My, my… A bit stern… But I still think he's perfect for Rei…:_

She glanced at Ezaria, who was smiling. "Sure, Yzaky. Let's go back now."

**Author's Notes:** Hello there! Phew... Finally... I think I got some of my 'writing fever' out for now... (",) I hope you guys found this funny, at least. I hope it wasn't too out of character...! (sweat drop). I would appreciate reviews... But I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and all that... I've just started writing, you see.. ehehe... sumimasen... I hope it's alright even for a novice. :P

Ah! Chotto matte! I just saw the first chapters and I'm sorry if there were missing punctuation marks... I could've sworn I used them... also the space bar... hm... I'll try to check from now on. :)


	5. Gentle Smile

**Author's Notes**: Hello there! Sorry if it took quite a while. When I saw that there were already reviews, I did my best to finish writing the next chapters. Here's what I've edited already (err… to the best of my capabilities :) ). The other chapters are almost done; I'll try to post them within the month or maybe next month. Sorry, I'm just sharing the computer with my family. (",) You all know how it is. (or maybe not all of you… :) )

For my reviews, thanks a lot. :) The truth is, I almost deleted this story because I wasn't sure if it's good enough, but when the first review came, I was surprised that someone actually read it. :) Thanks again, your reviews really helped. :) (You'll see… especially in the future chapters. :) I'll keep it asurprise for now. Hope you get to read them, especially my reply to your reviews.) Thanks again. One review was already a miracle for a novice like me. Two made me grin from ear to ear. Three made me jump. :)

Oh yeah... I changed the format a little... The document manager isn't helping me manage my punctuation marks :P

'...' (in italics) - thoughts

* * *

Yzak arrived outside the Rosenberg's residence the next day. He checked his watch. It was still fifteen minutes before 8 o'clock. He'll give her a few more minutes.

He looked up at the sky. The weather on Earth is more unpredictable than in the Plants. Right now, the sky is clear, with cirrus clouds here and there. But who knows what will the be weather later?

"Y--zaaak." A voice called out from somewhere.

He looked around. It sounded like Rei, but he didn't see anybody.

"Over here."

He looked up. There she was, sitting on top of… the perimeter fence.

Yzak sighed. "What are you doing THERE?"

"What?" She stared at him wide-eyed. "What's wrong…?"

"What are you doing sitting on top of that WALL?"

Her face looked like the answer to his question was already too obvious and he was PATHETIC not to already figure it out. "Waiting for you."

"Couldn't you have waited down here!" He stomped his foot to make a point.

"Err…" Her eyes looked up.

"That's IT? That's all you're going to say?"

She laughed. "Who are you, my mother now? Oh well, with that hair, you COULD be mistaken for a girl."

"What did you say?"

"Just kidding. I've seen people with weirder hair." She snickered while she climbed down. She gathered her shoulder-length black hair to tie it into a ponytail and then brushed off the dust from her clothes.

"Hey, you."

"Yes, Yzak?" She replied, still dusting herself.

"Didn't you…take a bath or something?"

"Huh…? What…?"

He pointed at her blue dress. "If my memory serves me right, that's the same dress you were wearing yesterday."

He can't be mistaken. It was the flowing, blue dress with long sleeves that was translucent from her elbows to her lower arms.

She looked down on her dress. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"I'm the one who's wearing it. So I THINK I'd KNOW."

"I'm TELLING you it's THE SAME!"

She sighed. "They just LOOK the same, but they're not THE same."

"What?"

"This is how I always dress up." She twirled around.

"You mean, all of your clothes look like that?"

"Yeah."

"Ever heard of VARIETY?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to try it out…?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Look, I have my reasons. So? What happens now?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Fine. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

She wiggled her forefinger. "I don't follow strangers."

"What!"

She laughed. "Just kidding."

"Why do I have to be stuck with this KID…?" He grumbled as they climbed into the car he had rented.

* * *

He glanced at the passenger seat. She fell asleep TWO MINUTES after she climbed into the car. 

_'Well, at least I don't have to argue with her along the way.'_

They finally arrived at a huge building. He gently shook her awake.

"Rei."

She didn't stir.

He shook her harder.

No response.

"REI!" He shook her MUCH harder—short of her teeth rattling.

"I-I'M UP!" She sat upright. "I'm up."

"Didn't you sleep last night!" he snapped impatiently.

"Heh…Not much. Maybe about an hour or something."

"What were you thinking! Why didn't you sleep enough!"

"I didn't want to run after you." She stated simply.

He clenched his fists. "F-fine! Let's go." He climbed out of the car.

_'She's IMPOSSIBLE...!'_

* * *

"This is…" Rei breathed. 

"Uh-huh."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "This is…!"

He nodded.

It was a huge library, filled with books from floor to ceiling.

"This is WONDERFUL!" She shouted, her voice bouncing off the surfaces of the room.

He raised his finger to his lips. "Shh! What do you think you're doing! This is a library!"

"There's nobody here. So what's the problem?"

"It's still a library!"

"Fine…"

She was silent for awhile, drinking in everything around her. She then turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks a lot for bringing me here."

_'Whoa. She's BEAMING.'_ He couldn't help but take a step back. "I-it's nothing, really."

In a flash, she was going from one row to the other, getting books that interested her. "Do I have to finish reading everything by today…?" She asked him.

"No. I got permission for you to take some books home and return it after…"

"After…?"

"After two weeks. Is that okay?"

"'Okay'? Of COURSE it's okay! This has got to be one of the best days of my life! I'm so happy!" She skipped towards him, with an armful of books. "Don't you want to look at them, too?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Really? Alright, then." She went towards a nearby table and placed the books she had gathered.

Yzak's phone rang. He went outside the room and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi there, Yzaky!"

"Hi mom."

"So? Did she like it?"

"…Yeah."

"See? I told you!"

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just… amazed."

"Amazed about what?"

"She just looked so… happy."

"Well, didn't you want her to be happy…?" Ezaria's voice hinted confusion.

"No…It's not like that, mom. She just looked so ridiculously ecstatic that I…"

"You what…?"

_'I just… wanted her to stay that way.' _He didn't reply.

"Yzaky? Are you still there?"

"S-sorry mom. I have to go." He quickly hung up and went outside the building.

"What was that? Where did that thought come from…?" He slowly shook his head as if to remove the unpleasant thought as he sat on one of the steps leading to the building.

He just did this so that he could repay the damage he'd ACCIDENTALLY INCURRED upon her PRECIOUS BOOK.

That's ALL.

He even planned on rubbing it in once she came here and saw all those books.

ThenWHY is he speechless now…?

He sighed. _'What did it matter? I'll just lose my sanity trying to think about it.'_

"Yzak?"

He turned his head to his left. "Rei…"

There she is, the cause of hispractically inescapable insanity, in the flesh. She is by the door, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look sad?"

He stood up. "Nothing. I'm not sad."

"Oh…Okay…" She went nearer. "Um… Yzak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I really appreciate this." She smiled at him.

A smile that is so warm it can melt the coldest heart.

He shifted his gaze towards the side. He couldn't bear looking at her smile anymore. It was just too… RADIANT. Full of gratitude for something so SIMPLE. He didn't feel like he deserved it AT ALL.

"…You're welcome."


	6. I See

**Two months later…**

Yzak was in another High Council meeting. He leaned back against his chair, sighing inwardly.

ANOTHER BORING meeting.

It's always the same discussion anyway, running around in circles…

The ISSUE whether Naturals should be allowed into the Plants.

The first time this was convened was a little interesting.

But just how many times must they keep this discussion going on?

And on…

And on…

He glanced at his mother to his left, who was in a heated argument with one of the members.

"I don't really think of it as a problem to let Naturals live in the Plants." Ezaria declared. "We should learn from what happened during the war……Blah, blah… blah…"

He could no longer make out the other words because his brain seems to have shut down from boredom already.

He felt his phone indicate that a text message has been received. Only three people knew of this number: his mother, Dearka, and… her.

He quickly fumbled for his phone and looked at the message.

True enough, it was Rei.

It read:

_Hey! You're probably in a meeting. I remember you mentioned it last night. Heh, I can practically see you snoring in there. Just wanted to remind you to wake up and pay attention. I mean, as much as these meetings serve to warm the benches, you might get into trouble. Bye!_

"Idiot." He murmured, smiling.

_'Bench-warmers, huh?'_

He started laughing.

Silently at first.

He replied:

_You idiot! Now look at what you've done! I can't stop laughing!_

She replied:

_Tsk, tsk... I knew you were bored and half-asleep by now. Can't you appreciate what I've done from the GOODNESS OF MY HEART to wake you up? Well? You're awake now, aren't you? Haha! Good luck explaining this one. I guess you can just tell them you had a bad case of laughing gas exposure._

He started laughing more audibly.

Loud enough for Ezaria to stop talking and look at him.

Seeing his mother's confused look, he only laughed harder.

By now, EVERY OTHER PERSON in the room could hear him.

"I-I'm sorry… I had a bad case of… laughing gas…" Yzak slowly stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

_'Laughing gas…?'_ Everybody else inside the room thought.

When he got back to his office, he leaned against the wall by the door.

That was SO embarrassing!

He just started laughing like a MADMAN.

How is he going to explain this now…?

_'…'Laughing gas'…?'_

He started laughing again.

"Yzaky?"

_'Yikes! It's mom!'_

He straightened up. "Mom? I'm sorry… I…" He started even before the door has opened.

Ezaria was frowning, but she didn't look angry.

_'Thank goodness…'_

"Yzaky? What's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry about earlier… I… I just… I…"

"Were you talking with Rei?"

"…Um…" He could feel himself blushing. He quickly turned his head away.

Ezaria smiled. "I see."

That's all she said.

Then she left the room.

Leaving him gaping at the now closed door where she was standing just a few seconds ago.

**Author's Notes:** Ossu! Boku desu:) In this story, the Naturals have been 'restricted' in the Plants, i.e., they are only allowed to stay in certain areas/Plants. I thought it might be natural for them to be suspicious and discriminate the Naturals as a consequence of the war. :) As you guys already noticed, the time jump was pretty err.. big. Sorry about that. There IS a reason, and well, sometimes, things are better left to the imagination, don't you think? ('',)


	7. An Invitation

**Author's Notes:** Hello! Just wanted to dedicate these updates to Shygurlie-san, MelanieStar-san, and Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san. Your reviews gave me a push to update as soon and as much as possible. (",) I hope you like these chapters as well.

* * *

"Hm... I don't know..." Rei bit her lower lip.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Yzak frowned. They were talking through a video com link. That's how they usually 'see' each other, since he couldn't always go to Earth. It's been about three months since he last visited her.

He just invited her to visit him in the Plants.

But things weren't going in his favor.

"…Why do I have to go there?"

"Huh? Don't you want to come here at least ONCE?"

"Well… Sure… I guess… But me Pa…"

"You're father?"

Rei nodded.

He hasn't met her father yet. _'I wonder what he's like?'_

"He might not approve."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I... don't always go out."

"We've already established that." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong with not going out?"

"And what's wrong WITH going out?"

"Well do YOU want to talk to him?"

"What!" He gulped. "Why me?"

"You're the one who wanted me to go there in the first place!"

"Fine! If you don't want to, consider the offer withdrawn."

"It's not like that!" She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him, then. But I'm not promising anything."

"Fine."

**End of transmission.**

Rei slowly stood up and headed for her father's office. _'What should I say…?'_

She knew her father wouldn't approve.

Then why is she still asking…?

'_I… probably just want to go to the Plants. I've never really been there before.' _

It sounded just like some sorry excuse, though. It never really bothered her if she went there or not. But she just felt she had to do something for him. She wants to repay him for all he has done for her. He did take her to that library, and he visits her whenever he could. That must have cost him a fortune. The least she could do is visit HIS home.

Besides…

'_Maybe… I… actually… miss that guy.' _She reluctantly admitted.

'_Teasing him, I mean…' _She quickly added and shook her head.

She knocked on the door of her father's office. "Pa? May I come in?"

"Reinaria? Why yes. Come in, come in."

She opened the door the whole way. Robien Rosenberg stood up, raking his hand through his brown hair. With his brown hair and hazel eyes, Rei doesn't really look much like him. She looked more like Miera, who also had black hair but blue eyes.

Even though he is already in his late 30's, he still had a very youthful profile, with angelic eyes and a child-like grin whenever he's amused. However, even with that look, he can still be very serious and strict. He's not overbearing, but when he's serious, nobody can just question him.

He hugged his daughter. "What brings you here?" He smiled at her.

"Err… Well… Pa… Can I ask a little favor?"

"Yes? What is it?"

She shifted and cleared her throat. "Can I… go visit… Yzak… in the Plants…?" She bit her lower lip and closed her right eye, waiting for the verdict.

He was silent for a moment.

"Absolutely not!"

'_I knew it…'_

She felt like deflating right then and there.

"You shouldn't travel long distances! It's not advised! Specially-"

"I know… I know…" She looked up at her father and forced a smile. "I understand."

She walked away, her gaze on the floor. She HAD expected this. What she didn't expect is that she would feel THIS disappointed about it.

She tried to comfort herself. _'It's alright. Yzak will understand… It's just a suggestion… No need to get depressed about it.'_

Suzari was by the doorway. She overheard their conversation. "Robien, honey…"

Robien raised his left hand. "Please, Suzari… You should understand this by now."

"Please? If you want I'll come with her. Even for just a day."

"It's okay, Ma. Don't worry about it." Rei smiled at Suzari and went past her to leave the room. She went to the room with the video com link and contacted Yzak.

**In the Plants…**

Yzak leaned back on his chair, waiting for Rei.

Why did he ask her, anyway?

'_Because she has never been here.'_

That's right.

That's ALL.

Then, why is he so nervous?

Maybe he just wanted to show her his home.

The communicator indicated someone calling.

'_It's her.'_

"Hey, that was fast."

"Y-yeah…" She looked down. "I…I'm sorry… Pa didn't approve."

"Oh."

For awhile, nobody spoke.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Maybe next time."

'_That's right. Everything is just fine.'_

Then why is he feeling so disappointed?

He absent-mindedly tugged at his uniform.

"I'm sorry." Rei said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He looked away.

"Are you Mr. Yzak Joule?" A male voice asked.

"Pa!"

"Mr. Rosenberg!"

Robien's face occupied the whole screen. "I see. So YOU'RE Yzak."

"Y-yes sir…" He had half the mind to deny it.

"If my daughter is going to visit you there, there will be… a FEW CONDITIONS."

"Does that mean?" Yzak heard Rei ask.

"Yes. I'm letting you go there. But not until I have a MAN TO MAN talk with Mr. Joule here."

"Huh?" Yzak felt his throat go dry. Mr. Rosenberg has this I-dare-you-to-do-anything-stupid-like-lie-to-me-look.

"Robien, honey. You don't have to go THAT far."

"Yeah, Pa. Don't get all protective!" Rei joked.

'_Hey… This isn't funny! Somebody help!'_ Yzak thought. He could feel the dread creeping up from the tips of his fingers to his chest.

**After a grueling 'man-to-man-talk'… One hour later…**

"Y-Yzak? Are you still alive…?"

S I L E N C E.

Yzak looked like he'd been tortured. Rei could've sworn she saw dark circles under his eyes…

"Rei."

"Huh? Y-yes?"

Yzak sighed. "Why is your father acting like we're dating or something?" His voice was rising with every syllable. "That was totally uncalled for!"

Rei grinned sheepishly. "Ah… Yeah… Well… Sorry about that…"

"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "They're acting like we're going on a date or something."

"Don't take it personally."

"Yeah right. Sure, it's not personal. Not at all."

She laughed. "Aww… Is little Yzaky feeling bad?"

"Why you…!"

"Me Pa is just like that with all the guys who made the mistake of meeting me. You should have seen some of the things he did to the guys me Ma introduced me to."

"Oh yeah… Why DOES she do that?"

"Heh. I think she wants me to get settled or something. I don't even know why though. It's not like I'm already old and grey. I'm not even twenty yet!"

Yzak frowned. "Speaking of age… That reminds me. I happened to found out that you're only 16."

"Oh really?"

"Really, the morning after I met you."

"And you decided to confront me about this ONLY NOW? After all this time?" She teased.

"Y-yeah, sure. I… forgot about it."

Rei laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" She stopped laughing. "That's right. I'm 16. So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? May I remind you of what you said that night? 'We're only the same age' nonsense!"

"Oh that… Heh. So what?"

"What did you say? Don't 'so what' me! You should have been more respectful to your elders! I happen to be 20 years old already, thank you very much!"

"Heh. Just because I'm SUPPOSED to be 16, doesn't mean I'm not 20 here." She pointed to her head. "And just because YOU'RE already 20, doesn't mean you're not 16 here." She was still tapping her head with a smug look on her face.

"Why you…! YOU'RE SUCH A SMARTMOUTH!"

"Heh." She smirked. "See what I mean? Only a kid will get mad THAT easily. HOTHEAD."

**Author's Blabber:** Well, well, well… Rei's going to the Plants. What do you guys think will happen:) Maa… I used the term 'video com link'. I'm not really sure if that's the correct term, though. (",) Warui, warui. (",)


	8. The Promise

**Author's Notes:** Hello again. (",) Dearka has finally appeared in the story. A warning though, the DearkaXMiriallia story is quite different in style, starting around the middle of their 'journey'. This is more of a sneak peak of what happened to them. Ehehe… I hope you guys don't get mad. I hope Melaniestar-san likes this... since you like the DearkaXMiriallia pairing. (",)

Yzak fidgeted in his chair, staring at Rei's picture in his phone.

It's almost time, she'll be arriving soon.

What should he do?

'_Well that's a hard question. Meet her in the terminal?'_

Idiot.

Why is he so nervous?

It's been quite a long time since they've been really together… He couldn't help but feel… excited about it.

Just a LITTLE bit!

He sighed.

Idiot.

That's what he is.

An idiot.

"Oh…so she's the girl that's been occupying your sorry brain, huh?" A voice from behind Yzak startled him.

"D-Dearka! What are you doing!" He quickly stood up and pointed his phone at Dearka.

Dearka laughed. "Easy, Yzaky. Please don't shoot me with your phone."

"Huh?" _'Oh man!'_

"W-what do you want! You shouldn't just barge in my office, idiot!"

"What are you talking about? Your secretary has been alerting you in your sorry intercom for about fifteen minutes now."

"…Really…?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Wow. I've never seen you this distracted. She must be some girl. Maybe I can meet her too-"

"Just what do you want?" Yzak snapped. He put his phone back in his pocket.

Dearka laughed harder. "No need to get all JEALOUS. I already have my eyes set on one girl. That's why I came here. I just need you to sign these papers and after that I can finally go on leave today. Just wanted to say goodbye since I'll be on Earth for some time."

"Really…? What are you going to do there…?"

"Hm… You can't even remember…? Tsk, tsk. I'm going back there for Miriallia. Remember?"

"Huh?"

Dearka looked like he'd been punched. "Geez… can't you even remember…? I already told you this about a hundred times!"

**FLASHBACK**

**_About one year after the war ended..._**

_Dearka was already in the space shuttle terminal, carrying a sole duffel bag on one hand, and a heavy heart on the other._

'I never thought I'd feel this bad to return home.'

_He started to go head to where the shuttle for the ZAFT military was, when he heard a voice._

"_Dearka Elthman! I need to talk to you! DEARKA ELTHMAN!"_

_He turned around and was surprised. "M-M-Miriallia!"_

_She was running—no, make that CHARGING--towards him, with a couple of ZAFT military personnel chasing after her._

_Miriallia had to stop and put her hands on her knees. She was out of breath from running. That's when the two personnel grabbed her by her arms._

"_Let go! Let go of me!"_

_Dearka dropped his bag and quickly ran towards them. "It's alright. I know her."_

"_But sir… She's not allowed here."_

_Dearka glared at the two, who quickly went away._

_He looked down at her. She was still out of breath._

"_...Miriallia…?" He reached out his right hand to touch her shoulder._

_When she straightened up, he was surprised to see her face contorted in anger._

_What she did next was also unexpected._

_**SLAP!**_

_He looked at her with confusion as he reached out a hand to relieve the pain on his stinging left cheek._

"…_Geh…?"_

"_How dare you! How DARE you, Dearka Elthman!" She started taking menacing steps towards him, making him take several steps back._

"_How DARE you say you can NO LONGER come back here on Earth? What do you have to say for yourself? What about what you told me? Didn't you say you wanted to see me smile? How will you see me smile if you'll NO LONGER come back HERE?"_

"_I…" Dearka blinked. "I…"_

_Miriallia started shaking. "Tolle… Tolle is gone… He's dead… He can no longer come back… even if he wanted to… He no longer has a choice… But YOU! YOU HAVE A CHOICE! You're still alive! You can come back anytime! How DARE you? You're such a COWARD, DEARKA!"_

_Dearka became serious. "I'm not a coward, Miriallia."_

"_Oh yes you are! You couldn't even tell me your feelings becaue you're so afraid of being rejected! You idiot! You can't even say it to my face! COWARD!"_

"_I'm NOT a coward!"_

"_Tell that to someone who'll believe you!" She turned on her heel and started walking away. _

_But Dearka grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the nearest room he could find._

"_Let go! Let go of me! Dearka!"_

"_Shh…! Just come with me!" He headed for a door that read 'Authorized Personnel Only'._

"_Sir! You cannot come in here!" One of the crew in the terminal protested._

"_Everybody, get out." Dearka boomed in a commanding voice. _

_The crewmen looked at each other and then at the tall man who suddenly barged in. He was looking menacing. He had his hand gripping the arm of one protesting girl, and his other hand inside his pocket._

'A g-gun…?' _The crewmen wondered. They quickly scampered out of the room._

_Dearka shoved Miriallia inside and locked the door. He then took out what was inside his pocket._

_A towel._

_He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he figured out what he was going to do now. He could get into so much trouble for this. _

_But she just made him so… ANGRY._

_COWARD?_

_He's not a coward!_

_He looked up and saw her glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing? Why'd you bring me here?"_

_He merely looked straight at her._

"…_W-what…?" Miriallia took a step back. "W-what do you want…?"_

"_You already know what I want." He slowly closed the distance between them. "The question is; what do you want?"_

_Miriallia's heart leapt out of her chest. "W-what…?"_

"_I want you. I love you. Can you tell me right now if you can love me too?"_

"_I…" Miriallia looked down on the floor. _'I...'

"_See? You can't even decide yet. You're still hung up on that guy. Alright, I admit… I have been… scared… to tell you straight out my feelings… But don't you think it's better if I didn't tell you yet? Because you would've been confused? I'm not some rebound guy, Ms. Miriallia Haww. I want you. And if I'm going to have you, it would be because you love me—really love me as well. Not because you're just feeling lonely. I respect you too much to try to force you to forget about him. That's why I didn't want to say anything."_

"_Dearka…" She could feel the tears well up on her eyes. He respected her and loved her…_

_She didn't think of it that way…_

_She just had to call him a coward._

_He must be angry at her for calling him that._

_Did she ruin their chance of being together…?_

_Wait._

_Does she WANT them to be together…?_

_What about Tolle?_

_What about Tolle…?_

_Is it bad for her to love someone else…? Would it be wrong…?_

_Her eyes filling with tears, she slowly looked up. Her vision was blurry, all she could make out was the color of amethyst._

_A pair of amethyst eyes._

"_Dearka…!" Miriallia gasped; surprised that he was standing in front of her._

"_You're crying again…" He kissed her forehead. She felt tears run down her cheeks._

_She started trembling. "It's so cold…" She murmured. "Why is it so cold…?"_

_Dearka embraced her. "It's your heart. I hope one day… You can love someone again… your heart has too much love to give… It doesn't have to be with me… But… if we do end up together… I'll be the happiest guy in the world…"_

_She leaned onto his sturdy frame and embraced him back. She buried her face onto his chest, inhaling his scent. It felt so nice to be with him like this. She could hear his heart beating again. It's such a nice sound. It has an inner melody that's reaching into her soul and comforting her. _

_He's the only one that was able to comfort her like this._

_He's the only one who thought about her like this… Who worried about her…_

_He didn't even mind if he's not the one she ended up with…_

_But…_

_If this were someone else, would it feel this nice?_

_Would she be able to smile even while she's still crying?_

_Smile because he's here with her?_

'No… It can only be with him…'

"_Dearka…"_

"_Yes, Miriallia?"_

"…_I… I can only see myself with you… Nobody else… So please… Come back one day… I… I'll wait for you… When you come back… you don't have to worry about me being confused anymore… I'm sorry... for calling you a coward…"_

"_I promise. I'll come back."_

"_And I-" _

"_You don't have to promise me anything. I'll just come back and check on you. I'll be happy with that."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I promised her that I would come back and check on her."

"Check on her? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Yeah, sure. Check on her. Geez, Yzak." Dearka shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. "I just want to make sure that she is already okay. Her boyfriend DIED. Do you think if someone you love dies, you'll be okay? You'll be the same?"

"How should I know?"

"Argh, I give up. I'm too nervous to argue with you anyway."

"What are you getting all nervous for…? Didn't you guys stay in touch?"

"Well, not as much. I didn't want her to feel pressured by my presence or anything."

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Huh? What…?"

Yzak smirked. "Geez, Dearka. You're almost disgustingly… thoughtful of the girl. Who are you and what have you done with the obnoxious, sarcastic, and tactless guy also known as 'Dearka'?"

"You should talk! You're the one who tried to shoot me with a cellphone." Dearka smirked back.

**Note:** 'Geh' was Dearka's expression in the Japanese version (When he asked about the Buster and Miriallia said that Morganrate has it). It sounded cool so I used it here. For those who haven't heard the original seiyuu, I really recommend it, even if you don't understand Japanese much--it's fun to listen to their expressions… well… that's just my opinion. I just like the way they expressed themselves. You can really feel the emotions, especially for Miriallia when she tried to stab Dearka. A recommended part to hear in Japanese. :P And I would like to apologize if there were too many 'one liners'. I hope you guys didn't get annoyed.


	9. So Much Unfairness of Things

**Author's Notes:** Maa… Really sorry if it took a while… I'll only be able to post two chapters for now. Maa… My files are now lost in the virtual realm (aka our computer sorta kinda crashed) and I lost maybe two precious chapters of this fic. --;; Oh well… At least I was able to find a back up file or else the whole story would have gone up in virtual smoke. (",)

* * *

Rei scrambled to get off the shuttle as quickly as she could. She wants every minute spent in the Plants to be as fruitful as it could possibly be. She is not going to waste it in the space shuttle! 

But come to think of it, the space shuttle is interesting as well, maybe she should hang back and ask the pilots on how it works-

She accidentally bumped onto the old woman that sat next to her on the shuttle.

"Oh…! I'm sorry…!" Rei started to bend down to get the old woman's things.

"No!" The woman shouted and picked up her things. She then turned and left abruptly.

'_Wha-…?'_ Rei tilted her head to the side. The old woman looked like she was running away from her. Why…?

Then she remembered and chuckled. She couldn't blame the old lady. The whole trip, she kept staring outside the window.

It wouldn't have been the problem if she was sitting BY the window…

But she was sitting by the AISLE, so everytime she'd get excited and glue her face to the window; she would startle the old lady.

'_So this is how the Plants look like…'_ She thought. She was BEYOND excited. Her parents let her go alone (a miracle already), and she can stay for a week with Yzak's family. She wondered how THEIR house looks like.

She followed the others to what looked like an immigration area and saw that ZAFT soldiers were in charge. When it was her turn, one of the men suddenly looked at her suspiciously after checking the computer.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you a Natural?" He asked. In her opinion, it was in a bit of a rude tone.

"Um… Why, yes. Is there anything wrong…?" She asked politely and smiled.

"Could you step towards the office for a minute?"

"Office…? What office? W-wait…!" She protested when they took her belongings.

**About ten minutes later…**

Rei looked around the white, spotless room. It was perfectly square. She wondered if they did it on purpose. After all, some believe that by constructing the environment a certain way, the mind and behavior of a person could follow. Maybe that's what they were thinking at the time.

'_Maybe they want me to 'come clean'.'_ She joked to herself. She would have laughed too, if those weird ZAFT soldiers would only stop glaring at her. Why were they glaring at her anyway…?

She saw the brown-haired soldier approach the blond haired one. She heard him ask, "Hey, is it true she's a Natural?"

The blond-haired soldier nodded and replied without even bothering to lower his voice. "Yeah. Why do all of these Naturals keep coming here? They are not welcome even if it's legal for them to come here. I'm telling you we should restrict them some more!"

'_I see… So that's why.' _

She gave a small smile. It wasn't a smile of joy, just a smile when a person realizes something.

That 'something' not necessarily 'good'.

A superior officer came in. He gave the other soldiers 'a look' and didn't even address her.

Rei stood up. "Um, Sir…"

"Sit down." The man barked.

"Alright..."

"Reinaria… Rosenberg, huh? Why does that name sound familiar…?" He muttered mostly to himself.

What did it matter? She's just another Natural that he could scare into coughing up some money.

He sat down at the chair across from her.

"Could you tell us what you're doing here? From the records, this is the first time you've been to the Plants. Any particular reason for coming here?"

She calmly placed her hands on the table. "Well, you sure don't waste time, do you? I came to visit my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, sure. Yzak."

"Yzak? You mean Minister Joule?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Hm…" The man eyed her suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"How do we know you're not lying?"

Rei gave a nonchalant shrug. "…You don't."

"What!"

"Hey, Mister. Honestly, you don't have the right to keep me here just because I'm a Natural. Oh? You think I wouldn't know? What's with that look? If you know what's good for you, you should be fair in doing your job, don't you think so?"

"What do you mean by that! Is that a threat, young lady?"

"No. I'm just being logical."

"Why you…!" He started to stand up.

"What? Are you going to attack me just because I reprimanded your behavior? I suggest you think carefully about what you're going to do in the next five minutes… SIR." She saluted him with an eyebrow raised.

"Stubborn, good-for-nothing Natural." The man grumbled as he left his chair and headed for the door. It doesn't matter if he got any cash from her or not! He just wanted to get away from her! This Natural talks too much!

"We must all be good for something if we're alive." Rei countered coolly.

"You two! Get her out of here already!" The man barked at the two other soldiers in the room.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted.

"Yes sir!" Rei echoed and saluted as well. She smirked as she waved goodbye at the man.

"Hey." The soldier with brown hair called to her as she was gathering her things.

"Yes?" She just smiled politely. She really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Is it true that you're friends with that stiff?"

"…'Stiff'…?"

"Yeah, you know, that Mama's boy, Yzak."

Rei's eyebrow twitched. "'Mama's boy'?"

The other soldier with blond hair laughed. "Yeah, he's such a Mama's boy. That's probably the only reason why he's in the High Council in the first place."

"Yeah!" The two soldiers laughed.

"I never thought he'd have friends other than Dearka. Especially a pretty girl like you." The soldier with blond hair lifted her chin to make her look at him.

She merely stared back at him, making him look away. He probably got the message.

"He's the same age as us, but acts like a big shot. Hmph!" The brown-haired soldier shouted.

"I hope he gets involved in some scandal! Or be embarrassed in front of everyon in the High Council!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, you two." Rei called.

"What?"

"Huh?"

With one stroke she was able to slap the two, who were standing side by side. With a backhand she slapped them on their other cheeks.

"I won't let you two insult my friend in front of me."

"Why you!" The blond haired guy roared.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Just because you're jealous of him doesn't give you the right to insult him. You don't even know Yzak." She replied calmly.

"Oh right… And I'm sooo suuurre YOU do…!" The brown haired soldier shouted.

"Yeah! I didn't think he would have a preference for Natural girls!"

They started laughing maniacally.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

"You can't assault a ZAFT soldier!"

"'Assault'…? All I did was slap two clowns a little."

"What did you say!"

"You asked for it!"

"You better think about what you're going to do in the next five minutes." She declared. "I don't want to fight but I will NOT hesitate to defend myself."

"You're just like that Yzak loser! So obnoxious!"

"We'll see who's going to be obnoxious later, Natural! After we destroy that pretty face of yours!" The blond-haired guy threatened. "You're going to be soo sorry you even touched us!"

**After fifteen minutes…**

Rei calmly closed the door and headed for the exit. It took longer than she'd wanted.

How can those people think like that about someone?

How could they insult him?

She just dismissed the fact that she insulted her as a Natural, because she knew that they were still traumatized after the war.

But to insult a comrade because of jealousy?

What a bunch of fools!

She slowed down a bit. In her anger, she did not even realize that she was in the middle of the crowd already.

Actually, the CENTER of the crowd might be a more proper description…

She was standing alone, with the rest of the crowd gathered around her. It might look like there was an invisible circular barrier separating her from the others. They were looking at her apprehensively and backing away whenever she would look at them.

'_Oops… I didn't know I was emitting DEATH already. Geez…'_ She thought with a sweat drop.

How long has it been since she got this angry?

'_Come to think of it, I don't recall ever being this angry…'_

She took it as a personal insult when they started saying those hurtful things.

'_When they insulted him, it's like… my heart… they were piercing my heart with those mindless comments… I don't know why…'_

"Rei!" Yzak's voice snapped her back. She searched for the familiar silver hair and finally spotted him standing near the exit. She immediately forgot about her fury and had to smile. He had on one of those trademark looks of his again--one of his annoyed looks--as he maneuvered through the crowd to get to her.

'_He's probably thinking something like, "Argh! How can there be so much people? Argh! Don't come NEAR ME!" right now.'_

'_Argh! How can there be so much people? Argh! Don't come NEAR ME!'_ Yzak thought grumpily as he passed through the wall of people exiting the terminal. He searched for Rei again.

'_There she is.'_

She was smiling at him. "Hi Yzak."

"Sorry I was late picking you up. You didn't have any difficulties, did you…?"

"No. I didn't." She shook her head. "But I think I broke my umbrella while I was getting off..." She muttered to herself.

**Meanwhile, in the 'white room'…**

The superior officer finally realized who Reinaria ROSENBERG was. She is the daughter of ROBIEN ROSENBERG, arenowned businessman. He hurriedly went back to apologize before she left or else HE'D get fired. When he arrived, he was surprised to find his two soldiers piled on top of each other in the middle of the room, unconscious. They had red marks on their cheeks like they've been hit by a narrow weapon. The table and chairs were overturned but not as damaged as the two.

He kicked the two imbeciles to try to wake them up. The blond-haired soldier stirred and scrambled up to his feet when he saw that it was his superior.

"What in blazes happened here!"

"Uh… Sir…"

"What happened to Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Ms. Rosenberg? The 'good-for-nothing-Natural'?"

"Don't call her that!"

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said! Where is she!"

Silence.

"OH NO! SHE MUST HAVE HAD A BODYGUARD WITH HER! HE BEAT YOU TWO UP, DIDN'T HE!"

"…R-right…! That's right! He was a really big man, Sir!" _'Better a big man beating us up than some Natural GIRL…'_

"Oh no…! I have to apologize right away…! Or else I'll get fired…! Who was she going to meet again?"

"Yzak Joule, the stiff." The blond-haired man muttered.

"What? Did you say stiff?"

'_Uh-oh… I might get into more trouble.'_ "Uh… I said, sniff, sir."

"Sniff…?"

"Yes sir. Yzak Joule, sniff."

He looked at the beaten up soldier for a moment like he's gone crazy or something. But he had more important things to worry about. He would directly call Minister Ezaria Joule so that he wouldn't have to deal with her son. Knowing him, he would most likely go on some rampage because his friend was treated badly. At least with his mother, maybe… maybe he might have a better chance of keeping his job.

"Well what are you waiting for? Wake your comrade up and head for the infirmary! Bunch of fools! Why did you let her leave when I haven't even apologized yet!"

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:**

The title, "So Much Unfairness of Things" is from the short story of the same title by C. D. B. Bryan.

* * *

Now regarding my reviews (Sorry if it's in the bottom of the page… It was too long the other readers might get mad :P) 

**To Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san**:

Hello there! Thank you for your reviews. :) I really appreciate them and i'm glad someone actually reads this story.(",) Well, anyway, about your reviews:

-- About the 'man to man' talk. One thing about this story is that just because it wasn't mentioned in the present chapter doesn't mean it wouldn't be mentioned in the next ones. :D Feel free to 'request' other 'missing' parts and I'll do my best to oblige (that goes for the other readers too. :D). There will be a segment on the next chapter just for you. Hope you like them. (",)

-- Really? So you mean those things on TV aren't true...? INJUSTICE! (Wufei-like scream) Oh well... I guess for this story let's all assume that laughing gas COULD make someone laugh. :D Yay! I'm glad you liked the phone conversation.

-- Well, I checked a website to see how old Yzak was at the time (war). It said 15-16, I think. So I just assumed that he had already turned 16 at the time... Then 4 years after... But if he's 19 it is also alright. It would seem an Yzak-like thing to do—to make himself older than he really is. :D

-- Tsk, Tsk. Yeah… I heard the rumors about Miriallia and Dearka. If I owned Gundam Sseed, I wouldn't have let that happen. I think it's a good pairing because it's between a Natural and a Coordinator. It kind of crosses the 'boundaries' in a way and it's a good example. But if it is true (dumping Dearka), I kind of understand if Miriallia did that because her boyfriend just died so she might still have been confused about her feelings. :)

-- Finally, about Rei being a Coordinator. Hm… I can't really give any 'final decision/answer' because these stories have lives of their own, but for now, she is a Natural. But thanks for your suggestions; I wasn't sure if Yzak was already comfortable with Naturals after the war. It inspired some chapters that hopefully I'll be able to post in the near future. (",)

**To Melanie Star-san:**

Phew… I'm glad you didn't get annoyed because of the one liners… :) And I'm happy you liked the other chapters as well. (confetti... confetti...) Hm… I wanted to post the next 'Dearka X Miriallia' encounter but as I mentioned already, my files went up in virtual smoke. --;; But I'll try to post them as soon as possible. Thanks for your reviews. They push me to make the DxM story as good as I can possibly make it.

**To Ore- The former sleekwolf-san:**

Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like it. :) I'm grateful to have another reviewer. (",)


	10. Man to Man talks and Sticky Situations

**Author's Notes:** Well, for now, this is my last post. I still have to salvage what's left of my fanfics --;; Hope you like the ones I was able to post for now, at least. (",)

This chapter is dedicated to Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san. (As I have already mentioned in the previous chapter. :D)

* * *

"Hey." Yzak started.

"Yes, Yzak?" Rei replied happily.

"STOP STICKING YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CAR!"

"Aww, c'mon!"

"I mean it!"

"Heh… Hothead." Rei sat 'more properly' and snickered. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Hahahahahaah!"

"Why you! THAT'S IT!" Yzak suddenly swerved the car to the left at an intersection.

"Hey? Where are you going?"

"Just sit back and wait." He ordered.

"Heh. Who died and made you king of the road?"

"REI!"

"Alright, alright!" She smiled secretly. Teasing him really makes her day.

Yzak drove them to what looked like a downtown area. He parked his car at the side of the road and faced Rei.

"Okay, let's go."

"Huh…? Go where?"

"I'll take you site seeing ON FOOT. After that, I'm taking you home so you can change your dress."

"REALLY? SITE SEEING! WHERE! COULD YOU BRING ME TO-" She suddenly stopped talking and narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute… Did you just say 'change your dress'…?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"It means exactly what it means."

"Why do I have to change? They all look the same-"

"CAN'T YOU FIGURE IT OUT BY NOW! I bought some for you!"

"…Why?"

"'Why'? What do you mean 'why'?"

"It means exactly what it means."

"Don't get smart with me!"

She snorted. "What did you buy a dress for? I have everything I need."

He took a while before he replied. "Your… father… asked…"

He didn't really ask Yzak EXPLICITLY to buy her a dress. What he told him was…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Now, Yzak… I can call you Yzak now, can't I?"_

"_Uh… S-sure… Sir."_

"_GOOD. Just a few questions before I go into my…" His voice lowered into a growl. "…'conditions'."_

'Is he deliberately trying to intimidate me…?' _"A-alright, sir." _'Because it's WORKING…!'

"_Simply answer 'yes' or 'no'."_

_Yzak nodded._

"_Do you smoke?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you drink?"_

"_No."_

**_After a HUNDRED questions…_**

_Yzak was getting fed up answering all of the stupid questions. Can't Mr. Rosenberg see that he doesn't have any addictions or vices?_

"_Do you like girls?" Was the next question._

"_No." Was Yzak's automatic reply. He was no longer listening._

"_NO?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_So you like GUYS!" _

"_O-Of course not!"_

"_So you don't like girls nor guys. Then what? WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE, Yzak?"_

'Did he just get me into a PINCH! WHAT SHOULD I SAY?' _"I'm not talking about… PREFERENCES sir." He reasoned._

_Robien narrowed his eyes. "Then what were you talking about?"_

"_Um… I don't care what gender it is. I'll treat anybody fair and square."_

"_Hm… REALLY?"_

"_Uh…" _'Did I say the wrong thing…?' _"Sure… Y-yes, sir."_

_Silence._

"_Good." Robien replied. "Very good."_

_Yzak's heart leapt with pleasure. Mr. Rosenberg's approval seems to mean a lot to him. He wasn't sure why though. _

"_Alright, Yzak. You seem to pass. You'll be able to handle my daughter."_

"_Huh? Handle her…? What do you mean, sir?"_

"_You'll see." Robien replied._

_Yzak blinked several times, trying to digest what he just said._

"_Before anything else, where do you intend to let my daughter stay?"_

"_Um…" He searched his head again. "Our house…?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_D-don't worry sir…!"_

"_Why shouldn't I!"_

"_It's the safest p-place. My family can be with her all the time." _'Why did I even say our house…? Idiot!'

_Robien rubbed his chin. "Hm… You do have a point there… I can't leave my daughter alone in some hotel room… She would only cause havoc there because of her practical jokes…" He sounded like he is talking more to himself._

"_Practical jokes…?" _

_Silence._

"_Alright then. I guess I don't have much choice. But send me details of your house, alright?" He gave Yzak a glare._

"_A-alright, sir!"_

"_Now, for the conditions."_

"_Uh… Y-yes, sir?"_

"_If you're going out with my daughter, I suggest you wear comfortable shoes."_

"…_What…?"_

"_Oh you'll see."_

"_Huh…?"_

"_What are you doing, boy? You better write these down!"_

_Yzak jumped, hitting his knees on the bottom of the table. "Y-YES SIR!" He quickly fumbled for a pen and paper._

"_Now, if you're going to take her out, I DEMAND that you be a gentleman. If I EVEN find out that you did ANYTHING to cross the line, I will personally go over there and… well… let's just say you're going to be in a LOT of pain. Do you get the picture, Yzak?"_

_He gulped. "Y-yes sir." _'W-what IS THIS? What is he talking about!'

"_Good. I would recommend a curfew for the two of you. I hope 9 P. M. will suffice."_

"_9 P. M.?" He protested before he could stop himself. He couldn't look at the screen… he was too afraid he'd see Robien's angry face._

"_What? Too EARLY for you?" Robien asked incredulously._

_He shook his head profusely. "N-no! Of course not, sir!"_

'I'm in SOOO MUCH TROUBLE now!'

"…_I guess I can't blame you… My daughter is fun to be with, huh?" He laughed heartily._

'Yeah…' _Yzak could feel himself blushing. _

_His pen stopped in mid-air. _

_He gave himself a mental slap. Did he just BLUSH!_

"_Well? Why aren't you replying? YOU DON'T FIND MY DAUGHTER FUN TO BE WITH!" Robien demanded._

"_U-uh…" He choked out. "O-of c-course, sir!"_

"_Of course WHAT?"_

"_O-of course I do, SIR!"_

"_Well, YOU BETTER! Or else I won't let her go there!"_

"_I-I do sir! Don't worry, SIR!"_

"_Now, back to my conditions. I also request you stay with her at all times. EXCEPT AT NIGHT, OF COURSE! She has a tendency to wander off towards anything that catches her interest, so I suggest you watch her all the time. EXCEPT AT NIGHT, OF COURSE! I CAN'T EMPHASIZE THIS ENOUGH. You DO know why, OF COURSE."_

"_O-Of course sir! I have no intention of watching her or staying with her at night!"_

"_You better not." Robien warned in a menacing tone._

'Mr. Rosenberg sure can be scary… But what is he talking about? I'm not even dating Rei!'

"_Now, Yzak. I suggest you do something nice for her when she arrives. That is one of my conditions."_

'That's it? That's easy enough.' _"S-sure, sir."_

"_Then what do you have in mind?"_

'Huh?' _Yzak's head snapped up from taking notes. "What do you mean sir?"_

"_What do you have PLANNED?"_

"_I…" He searched his head, but it just came out BLANK._

"_Hm… I'll let this go FOR NOW, since I've only just told you. But you better do something nice OR ELSE! It's like a BASIC RULE when you're going out with someone, don't you know that!" _

"_I-I…" _'WWHHAAAATT! What is he talking about!'

"_You know, you CAN give her something when she arrives."_

"_R-right…"_

_Robien shook his head. "Men nowadays…" He slammed his fist on the table. "Well, anyway, back to business. If you want to get to my daughter's good side, I suggest you bring her to a place that is special to you. You might not believe me but she will appreciate it tremendously-"_

'I know that all too well already.'_ "Oh I believe you, sir. Don't worry."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Hm… You're smiling..."_

_Yzak blinked. "I-I was…?"_

"_Hm…" Robien looked lost in thought._

'What? What? WHAT?' _Yzak thought nervously. _'Did I do anything WRONG?'

"_Have you written all of those DOWN!" _

"_Uh…" He snapped back to reality. "Not everything yet, sir."_

"_Hurry up, then. I have lots more to say."_

"_Y-yes, SIR!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

''_Give her something'… That's what he said. I couldn't think of anything else that I wanted to give her…'_ He hoped she would just buy this little white lie and leave the issue alone.

Rei frowned. "Really…? That's strange."

'_Uh-oh… I should have known she wouldn't.'_ "W-why would it be strange?"

"He likes this dress. And he'd already given up on getting me a new one a long time ago. Are you sure…? Maybe you just misunderstood-"

"ALRIGHT! He didn't say anything about a dress! I just decided this on my own!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? You lied?"

Yzak almost wanted to tear off his scalp. He only ended up messing up his hair, though. "I-I TRIED! BUT I FAILED! OBVIOUSLY!" _'WHY can't I even tell a simple lie to her! This is SO FRUSTRATING! Why did I EVEN do this? Now she'll just keep teasing me about it! ARGH!'_

She laughed for a while and then fell silent. He couldn't look up at her. He is so SURE she is smirking at him right now.

"It's alright. You told the truth anyway."

"Huh?" He looked up so quickly his head ached. She's not going to tease him?

Has the sky finally opened? The angels come down?

Has Judgment Day finally come?

'_It's a… MIRACLE…!'_

She merely smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Well? Why did you then?"

"I… I… I…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"JUST BECAUSE…!"

She laughed again.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because."

"What?"

"Just because." She smirked at him.

"Aaarrgh! Stop throwing my lines back at me and JUST TELL ME!"

"You first."

"I… I just wanted to, alright!"

"Oh?"

"LOOK! There's no way you're seeing my mother dressed the same way she met you before, alright!"

"Why not…?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because what…?"

Silence.

'_Why? WHY? WWHHYYY! I DON'T KNOW!' _

Then he got an idea.

"It would be WEIRD, first of all." He reasoned.

"It could just be COINCIDENCE."

"And it would be 'coincidence' the next day that you guys will see each other? And the day after that? AND THE DAY AFTER—"

"Okay, I get your point. Geez…"

"Good. I know you'll see it my way." _'Phew… It actually worked…'_

"Heh. Not really."

"Don't start!"

"Look, can't I just tell her the truth?"

"Now YOU listen to ME, YOUNG LADY. Whether she finds out the truth or not, SHE'LL buy the dresses for you, and she'll probably buy A LOT. AND there will be a greater chance of you not being able to get what you like. So you might as well stick with what I bought you. I think I know your taste well enough."

She looked at him while considering her options. He waited impatiently and started tapping on his watch.

"Hurry up."

She gave a dismissive shrug. "I guess yours will do."

"Gee. You didn't have to be so excited about it."

"Heh. I just hope you didn't buy a really expensive one."

"Now it's your turn."

"On what?"

"To tell me what you were laughing about!"

She chuckled. "Nothing much. It just struck me on how you can get so frustrated and embarrassed all at the same time. It was cute."

* * *

"I thought you only bought ONE!"

"I didn't say anything about buying only one dress." Yzak replied smartly. He was standing on the hallway outside Rei's bedroom door. They have just arrived in the Joule's residence after they had that TORTURE TOUR. Torture for him, at least. His feet are killing him. But she had that really excited look on her face that made him forget about his newfound hatred (it was only dislike before) for walking everytime he saw it. Seeing the Plants through her eyes made him appreciate his home even more.

"But… But…"

"It's not a big deal."

"But… They must have been expensive!"

"C'mon, don't worry about it."

"Take them back."

"What?"

"Take them back. There are too many."

"I only bought five." There are five boxes piled on top of each other on the bed.

"That IS TOO much already."

'_Is she serious…?'_ He thought incredulously.

"I'm serious. Please take them back."

That answered his question.

"Rei. It's okay."

"But-"

"No buts. Just put one of them on. Or else we'll be late for dinner."

Rei opened her mouth to protest, but Yzak put on his I'm-serious-you-can't-win-against-me-today-face.

'_Why is he doing all of this?'_ She saw how he didn't like walking that much when he was already scowling after just a few minutes of touring her on foot. But when he noticed that she was looking at him the scowl disappeared faster than the speed of light.

And now… Now he bought her all of these… She doesn't understand it at all. The dresses were not NECESSARY.

NONE OF THESE was necessary.

She tried one last attempt. "Hey, ever heard of those killer dresses? Those that have chemicals in them that are poisonous and seep through the skin-"

"Don't you even DARE try to start. I already had the dresses cleaned." He declared as he started to close her bedroom door.

"I should've known he'd already covered all of his bases." She muttered.

He heard her. "That's right. So you better stop trying to wriggle yourself out of it, or else I'LL change you into another dress MYSELF."

Silence.

Yzak stopped midway on closing the door. He blinked several times, recalling his last statement.

He couldn't have.

There is NO WAY he just said that.

"OH REALLY?" Rei's reply confirmed his deepest fear. Her reply was mixed with a challenging tone and a warning tone. Actually, it was mostly of a warning tone. Or was it a threatening tone?

He wanted to bury himself right then and there. He reluctantly turned to look at her. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot a million times a second.

"Well?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Yzak could feel the blood rushing to his face as he struggled to choke out the answer. "N-NO!" He practically shouted as he quickly closed the door.


	11. Surprises

**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa, minna-san! (",) It HAS been awhile… hasn't it? I'm really sorry for that... Things have been so hectic lately so I haven't been able to continue with the story. But at least we can start off the year with an update, right? I hope you guys also like this chapter. (",)

* * *

Yzak merely stood outside Rei's bedroom door after closing it. He only has enough strength left to stand and that's it. He couldn't even walk away, not even lift a finger. Not after that really STICKY situation he had managed to get himself into. Idiot. Why did he even say something like... likeTHAT? 

After awhile he finally calmed down somewhat to at least let him breathe normally.

It took Rei's horrified voice to pull him out of his pathetic state and remind him of his 'plan'.

"W-WHAT! WHAT IS T-THIS?" He heard Rei exclaim inside.

His head snapped up when he heard her. _'Of course. THAT...'_

A smile slowly formed in his lips, his earlier embarrassment completely forgotten.

He immediately knocked on the door. "Rei, my parents are here. Hurry up."

"W-what? Wait…!" He heard a panicked gasp and something falling inside.

He tried to keep himself from laughing as he knocked again. "Hurry up." He managed to say without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"But-!" She protested.

"C'mon! You wouldn't want mom and dad to wait for you, would you? Just get the dress on the topmost box and put it on. And hurry up."

"Alright, alright…!"

He knocked again. "You've got five minutes."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! GEEZ! JUST STOP KNOCKING ALREADY…!"

**After five minutes…**

"Rei? Are you dressed?" He called out. He was just about to knock again when the door opened slowly behind him. He turned and saw her peek her head at the opening, scowling at him.

"What? What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking down at her.

She snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're gay, with your color preferences and all."

Before he could protest, she continued, "Unfortunately, I DO know you. So I would have to conclude that this is just one of your evil plans."

'_Uh-oh… Did I take things too far…?'_ "…Are you angry?"

She smiled after a moment of silence. "…No… It's not a big deal anyway… Not something to get angry and ruin the day about."

She opened the door the whole way, revealing her in a pink dress with a white overlay that covered her shoulders up to her upper arms.

"So much for 'knowing my taste well enough'." She laughed as she tied the pink ribbon that went with it around her neck. "But I don't think pink looks good on me. What do you think…?"

When he didn't reply, she frowned up at him. "Hey, Yzak? What's wrong with you?"

"…It's… alright." He quickly averted his gaze and started to leave without her. "C'mon."

She blinked several times, confused with the sudden coldness. She went after him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She called out behind him.

"I'm fine." He replied, walking briskly.

She finally caught up with him and they walked side by side in silence.

'_What happened…?'_ She thought and glanced sideways at him. _'Did I say something…?'_

'_Why did I leave all of a sudden? I… I don't know…! Idiot! Why am I so-'_ His train of thought was halted abruptly when he felt himself trip and fall forward.

"OW!" His face almost hit the floor, but his quick reflexes prevented it just in time. "What in the world!" He pushed himself up and looked back to see Rei sticking her left foot out, her arms crossed over her chest.

"WHAT-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Yzak shouted, still sitting on the floor.

"Heh. You were so serious. Somebody had to snap you out of it before your brain exploded."

"Hmph! It's none-" He started as he tried to get up.

"Don't think about it too much… Whatever it is that is bothering you." She said quietly, her gaze on the floor.

He stared up at her with his mouth open. _'Huh?'_

She looked up and met his eyes. "Sometimes, if you worry too much, you lose the chance to appreciate what's happening right now--what's happening around you. It's not really bad to worry, to think, but there are just some things you can't figure out right now. Thinking about them too much doesn't automatically mean you'll understand them right at that moment. Sometimes, you can only understand when you've changed your perspective or when you're no longer in the middle of that situation."

She sat in front of him, lightly brushing up his bangs with her right hand. "Besides, that problematic look on your face is making me worry about you." She ended her statement with a smile.

He felt himself blush. "…I-Idiot…!" He quickly stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes. "Stop muttering nonsense! I wasn't thinking about anything! IDIOT!" He retorted without facing her.

He heard her laugh and felt her punch him lightly on his right shoulder as she walked past him. "Now that's more like it!" She stopped a few steps ahead and turned towards him.

"Shall we go?" She asked lightly.

'"_Sometimes, if you worry too much, you lose the chance to appreciate what's happening right now--what's happening around you…."'_

He sighed. "Fine."

He doesn't really have to agonize about it now… whatever it is…

Rei's here right now… He'll just spend it with her instead of worrying too much.

He slowly smiled back at her. "Alright, Smartmouth… Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Blabber:** I see that there's a new 'innovation' in that we can now reply directly to the reviews. (",) That's cool. (",) But for now, I think I'll just reply the old fashioned way, since I've already started in this method. (",) Thank you (in general) to those who took (and will take) the time to read and review this story. Your reviews are very much appreciated. (",) 

Saa... Regarding my reviews:

**To Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san:**

Hello again! Sorry if it took too long for the update, but I'm really happy you liked my last two posts. (",) And don't mention it; I'm just glad you liked the chapter I dedicated to you. (grins) Hope you continue to read this story and thanks for being an avid reader and reviewer! (",) I really appreciate it!

**To AnimexMusica-san:**

Arigato gozaimasu! I'm really glad to have another reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to read the story! (",) (bows) I hope you read the rest of the story when you have the time. (",) And I hope you like the future chapters as well.

**To Anime-imagination-san:**

(",) I'm honored to have made another reader laugh. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I hope you like the succeeding chapters as well. (",)

**To Sailorkagome-chan-san:**

Thank you very much for reading my story! And for reviewing several of the chapters. (",) I didn't mind if you had reviewed all of the chapters (LOL), but you might get tired, so it's alright. (",) Oh, is it too forward to ask if you're French? Wow, I've never had a French reviewer, or at least someone who can write fluently in French. Well, either way, I'm still honored to have made another reader laugh. Thank you again! Merci…? (Ara… I'm not sure how to spell it. --;; Sorry…) But the bottomline is, thank you very much! (",)


	12. A QUIET Dinner

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't sure if Yzak's father appeared in Gundam Seed. Sorry about that, I missed some episodes. --;; I'm not sure if he was given a name either. If you guys know his name, you're welcome to inform me. Thank you! (",)

* * *

"Rei!" Ezaria exclaimed as she hugged her. 

"Good evening, Mr. Joule, Mrs. Ezaria." Rei bowed.

"You look so pretty in that dress!" Ezaria exclaimed as she placed her at arms length and examined her with a smile on her face.

"Ah… y-yes…" Rei replied with difficulty. "T-thank-"

"I bought that." Yzak interrupted.

"Ah yes, you did, didn't you?" Rei commented dryly, making him snicker.

Before Ezaria could say anything else, her phone rang and she excused herself momentarily.

"See? Mom actually COMPLIMENTED you. She said you LOOKED 'PRETTY'. She wouldn't have said that if you had been wearing your USUAL tattered blue dress." Yzak told her haughtily. "You should be THANKING me right now."

Rei snorted. "I don't wear my blue dress because I want to look 'pretty', Oh Enlightened One. And they're not tattered, for your information."

"Oh yeah? So why do you always wear the same style? Trying to make a statement?" Yzak shot back.

She gave a nonchalant wave. "You're too young to understand, Y-ZZZAAKKK-KYYY."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He roared. "I'm OLDER than you are by… by… –YEARS-! Idiot!"

"Heh. Even FOOLS age."

"W-Why you…! SMARTMOUTH!"

"OH YEAH? HOTHEAD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Better than FUSE, don't you think so?"

"Now, now, children…" Yzak's father joked. "Let's just head towards the dining room quietly, alright?"

The Joule residence was more of a Neo-Classical style. It was rectangular in plan, symmetrical, and white in color. The portico or colonnaded porch dominated the house's façade, and the garden that surrounded the house was beautifully landscape, with just the right proportion of solids and voids using the trees and grass.

When Yzak and Rei stepped onto the portico after their 'torture tour', she snickered and commented that she should have known his house would be something like this. Yzak glared at her and told her to not even start with her smartmouth antics.

Ezaria stepped into the dining room just as the three had settled themselves around the dining table, with Mr. Joule at the head of the table, Yzak to his left, and Rei sitting next to Yzak.

"Now that was a strange phone call…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Mr. Joule asked.

"Some man just started apologizing nonstop as soon as I answered the phone. Something about a misunderstanding with Rei…? When I told him that I have no idea what he's talking about, he quickly hung up. I tried calling him back, but he seems to have used a public phone."

Yzak looked at Rei, who was suddenly looking at her lap.

Ezaria looked at the two. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't know anything.

"Hey, Rei?" Yzak leaned towards her. "I thought you said you didn't have any problems…?"

"It was nothing, really." She replied with a smile. She lightly scratched her head. "I just got into a little detour in immigration, that's all."

"For what?" Yzak's father asked.

"…Nothing."

"Rei!" Yzak pressed.

"Heh. There was just some misunderstanding. It's alright. Please don't get mad. Although..." Her eyes went downcast. "I didn't behave well. I… Are the two… Are the two soldiers alright…?"

"Two soldiers? What two soldiers…?" Ezaria asked.

"Oh? The man didn't mention them…?" She looked up at her, confused.

"The man didn't mention anything about two soldiers. Why? What's wrong? Did you do something…?" Ezaria asked.

Rei turned red. "…I…I'm really sorry."

"What is going on here?" Yzak demanded.

"I'm sorry… They started… insulting you… so I… slapped them…"

Silence.

"…You… SLAPPED them…?" Mr. Joule clarified.

"…Y-yes… I'm really sorry about this. I-I have to go…" She stood up quickly.

Yzak held her by her wrist to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"I… I'm going to apologize to the two soldiers for hitting them with my umbrella." She replied softly, her thoughts already out of the dining room, quickly speeding out of the house, and on their way back to the airport.

"Umbrella…!" Ezaria was starting to think she should be on a 'need-to-know' basis.

"…I'm sorry… What I did was stupid and inconsiderate… I should go over there quickly and apologize…" She continued in her monologue.

"IDIOT!" Yzak stood up angrily.

"Wha-?" Rei blinked several times, finally snapping out of her reverie.

"They deserved it! You wouldn't have done anything if they didn't do anything wrong! What are you apologizing for?"

"NOBODY DESERVES TO BE HIT!"

"Stop being so NICE!"

"I'm NOT NICE!"

"Excuse me mom, dad. I'll just talk to Rei for a second. ALONE." He dragged her out of the dining room.

"Ezaria…" Mr. Joule called his wife.

"Hm? Yes?"

"I'm starting to think… That maybe you're right… Those two look… cute together. Maybe they ARE good for each other…"

"No. They're PERFECT for each other."

"Don't get any ideas now." He warned.

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't dream about it."

"How did you get the impression that they can be a couple, anyway?"

Ezaria grinned. "Well, when I asked our son what he thought of her, he looked dazed for a moment and called her 'intresting'."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! How often do you get to hear him say THAT? Especially about a GIRL?"

"I guess you're right. The only time he ever really looked interested was during the war and whenever he talked about his Duel."

"EXACTLY."

**Meanwhile, in the living room…**

"Hey, mind letting go of me?" Rei snapped.

"Hmph." Yzak let go of her by making her sit on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you getting all riled up for…?"

"I just don't understand you, Rei."

"Heh. When DID you?"

"Don't get smart with me, Smartmouth."

"I'm not."

He sighed. "You're impossible…"

Silence.

He sat down next to her. She kept her gaze on her lap, lost in thought.

"Rei, you got angry because they were insulting me, right?"

She blinked and answered slowly. "…I… guess…"

"So, that means that you only got angry because a person you lo-- you're close with was insulted. There's nothing wrong with that!"

'_Did I almost just say 'love'? LOVE? That was TOO close! It almost got awkward!'_

Yzak glanced at her. She didn't seem to notice. She was probably still thinking about the incident in the airport. He secretly breathed a sigh of relief. If she HAD noticed, she would have teased him for assuming that she LOVES him.

Well, it's not like he meant it as 'romantic love'.

There IS such a concept as 'friendship-type of love' too, RIGHT?

But it still felt awkward for some reason.

He wasn't sure why, but his stomach gave this little flip at the word, the more he thought about it.

'_Focus, Yzak!' _He scolded himself.

"Thanks, Rei."

She looked up in surprise. "Huh? For what…?"

"For defending me."

"Oh… Heh… It was nothing."

"How DID you beat---err… What EXACTLY happened…?" He quickly changed his wording when he saw her start to look guilty again.

"…Nothing special… I would just dodge at the right moment, that's all. Many times, they would end up hitting each other. When they finally realized that they were only hitting themselves, they tried to hit me one by one. So I quickly got my umbrella from my bag and hit them on their cheeks. Eventually, they passed out..." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make such a mark on my first time in the Plants…"

He laughed. "You're right. You DID make your mark."

"…Hey…!"

"Why did you bring an umbrella, anyway…?"

"I dunno. I wasn't sure if it rained in the Plants…"

**S I L E N C E.**

'_I…guess it's a pretty obvious answer… Of course she wouldn't know…'_ He thought as he stared at her, absolutely speechless.

She met his gaze and they both laughed. Ezaria walked in just in time to catch the two laughing and congratulated herself silently for 'finding' Rei and not letting her 'slip away'.

"Yzaky, Rei, let's eat!" Ezaria said, trying to suppress her smile.

"Oh… we should go now…" Rei stood up.

"Okay." He answered, standing up as well.

"I'll RACE you!"

"What!"

She was already running. "C'mon!"

* * *

"I got here FIRST!" Yzak roared. 

"Heh. With your chicken legs?"

"WHAT!"

"I said, please pass the chicken legs."

"No, you DIDN'T!"

"Haha… Such a HOTHEAD."

"Hmph."

"So Rei, how have you been? What have you been doing?" Ezaria attempted to divert her attention. They've been bickering for the past fifteen minutes. It's amusing but maybe she should cut it off before one of them end up hurting the other out of sheer frustration.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ezaria. I… Well, nothing much. I've just been doing my usual reading… I'm not like Yzak here, see." She smirked at him.

"What does THAT mean?" Yzak demanded.

"Don't you attend school, Rei…?" Mr. Joule asked.

Rei shook her head. "I study at home. It's alright. I can learn new things at my own pace."

"Hey! I know you can hear me!" Yzak's face was red.

"I see…" Mr. Joule smiled at her.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Rei chuckled. "What is it, Yzak?" She patted his head.

He quickly shoved her hand away from his head. "I ASKED, a million years ago, just WHAT you MEANT by THAT!"

"Nothing! Don't be such a HOTHEAD!" She protested innocently.

Mr. Joule laughed. "You two sure fight all of the time. It's like there's this… tension between you two… but not a bad one… it's just… funny and cute. Makes me wonder just what TYPE of tension it is…" He winked at Yzak.

"D-dad!" _'What did he mean by that…?'_

"Oh, what's with the 'Hothead' and 'Smartmouth'?" Mr. Joule asked.

"Oh… That…" Rei turned red.

"Hmph! It's all HER fault!"

"YOU started it!"

"It's because it's the truth!" Yzak waved his arms in defeat. "She just keeps on philosophizing EVERYTHING!"

"'Philosophizing everything'? I don't do that!" She protested.

"Oh yes you do!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You want PROOF? I'll tell you! One time, I caught her eating some JUNK, so I told her to be more responsible and eat healthier foods." He pointed a finger at Rei. "And do you know what she said!"

"…What?" Mr. and Mrs. Joule asked in unison.

"She said, 'So what? We're all going to die eventually. I might as well eat what I want, when I want.'"

"You did?" Mr. Joule looked at Rei.

Rei smiled sheepishly. "Um… I might have… But…"

"Don't EVEN try to deny it!"

"I'm not! But it's the truth! Which food doesn't have some dangerous chemical in it nowadays, anyway?"

"Don't be an idiot! Do you want to die early or something!"

"Why you! I'm not an idiot!"

"They finally forgot about us, didn't they?" Mr. Joule whispered to Ezaria.

"…I have no objections on that."

They continued watching the 'fight scene' in front of them. Finally, Rei stood up and shouted.

"Say what you want! It doesn't matter whether I live a short or a long life! What's important to me is if I'm able to find my own way, live my own way, and believe on things because I really want to, because I really believe on them, not just because they were taught to me!"

Yzak sighed in exasperation. "This is EXACTLY what I mean by 'philosophizing everything'. Stop making simple discussions into some big… THING!"

Yzak's parents couldn't contain themselves any longer and bursted out laughing.

"This has got to be the most entertaining dinner I've ever had." His father commented.

"You're right."

Yzak and Rei looked at each other. They have completely forgotten that they were in front of his parents! Rei slowly sat back down, turning red with embarrassment. Yzak hid his mortified face by staring at his plate.

"You guys fight like a married couple already. Are you sure you're just friends?" Mr. Joule teased.

"WHAT!" The two protested in unison. "There's NO WAY! S/He is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Wow. They even said the same thing at the exact moment." Ezaria murmured, flabbergasted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ara... Just in case...

**'need to know' basis **- inspired by a line in the movie "The Rock" starring Sean Connery and Nicolas Cage. I think it went like this, "You're on a need to know basis. You don't need to know."

Maa... Dearka and Miriallia will FINALLY appear again. I think it will be on the next chapter... I just need to proofread it and edit it and all of that. Really sorry if it took too long. --;; There are still some loose ends that I have to take care of. --;; Anyway, I hope you liked these posts. I'll try to post the DXM story ASAP. Thank you once again for being patient. (",)


	13. Familiar Conversation

**Author's Notes:** T__T I'm really, really sorry it has taken me so long... There'd been a series of unfortunate events -__-; ...that lasted for around two years... T______T

There's a Japanese Section below... I do hope you like this DxM chapter…

* * *

**On Earth…**

Dearka had just gotten off the space shuttle. As he waited for his turn in the immigration, he watched the other passengers head towards the exit, possibly to their respective families who are waiting for them. He looked away. It is not like there is anybody who is waiting for him on the other side like the rest.

'"_Come back one day… I… I'll wait for you…"'_

That's what she told him that time.

But did she really wait for him? Maybe she didn't have to. Maybe… Maybe she already found someone who would be there for her. She didn't need to wait for... for HIM.

He shook his head. What is he thinking now?

Of course, he didn't ask her to wait for him so that they could be TOGETHER… He did promise he would come back, but he DIDN'T SAY that they would actually become... romantically involved. He just really wanted to see if she were already okay.

So… if she did find someone else, it should not even matter… as long as she is already okay… right?

As he headed for the exit, he couldn't help feeling a painful knot in his stomach at that thought.

He told her that it would be alright if she did find someone else…

But to actually SEE her with someone else might be a different battle for him altogether…

He shook his head. No, he has to respect her decision… Even if it breaks his heart.

'_After all this time, all these years, I still have feelings for her. Unbelievable.'_

He checked his watch. He should probably get something to eat first, since it's already 8 o'clock in the evening. He already knows where she lives. He will just go there tomorrow; it might already be too late to visit-

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" A female voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Dearka was startled at first, but he knew that voice. He didn't turn around, but merely replied with a grin. "Masaka… Ore no tame ni omae ga koko ni iru no yo."

The girl tried to suppress a smile. "'Omae'?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"Sumimasen. ANATA-SAMA." Dearka replied. He heard the girl chuckle.

He knew why she chuckled. After all, they are the only two people who know this conversation. It is the same one they had when he was captured in the Archangel.

He did tell her that he will be coming back today but… he never expected her to actually be HERE.

"Miriallia yo. Anata ja nai desu yo." The girl said.

Dearka's grin widened. "Namae de no ii no ka yo?" He asked before finally turning around.

There she is.

'_Miriallia.'_

"Do you even have to ask?" She put her hands on her hips as a mocking gesture while he approached her.

He shook his head and smiled. "No." He replied and stopped a few steps away from her.

Do you ever get that feeling when you are with someone, and everything else just fades away?

It is always like that with her.

Right now, she is all he can see. Her voice is the only voice he can hear.

It was but a whisper, but he could still hear it as if she were right beside him.

"Welcome back, Dearka."

* * *

Miriallia turned off the car engine. "We're here."

Dearka didn't hear her. He had been staring at the familiar two-storey apartment building since it came into view. It was still the same… every part… the stairs that led to the second floor… the beige door… the windows with white curtains… even the soft light coming from each apartment room…

How long has it been since he was here?

'_It has been…three years… hasn't it?' _He reflected and had to smile.

"Dearka?" Miriallia whispered.

Dearka finally snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh… Sorry, Miriallia… I got caught up in-"

"A daze?" She finished jokingly, leaving him speechless.

"…C'mon. Let's eat dinner. I know you're starving. You'll like what I've prepared for you." She said excitedly as she unbuckled her seat belt.

He followed her example and unbuckled his seat belt, but stopped midway from letting the belt slide back. He stared at her back while she opened the car door on her side.

"You… COOKED?" He asked.

She was just about to get off of the car when he asked. She was silent for a few minutes. But then without looking at him, she replied.

"Why? What's wrong if I cooked?" She asked in a sharp voice.

"Oh nothing. It's just that the last time I tasted your cooking was-" He stopped himself when he saw her turn and glare at him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well? How is it?" Miriallia asked excitedly._

_Dearka didn't answer right away. He simply finished swallowing before speaking._

"_How much salt did you put here?" He merely asked._

_She frowned, confused at his lack of enthusiasm. "Two, three tablespoons, I think… Why? How is it?"_

"_It's… Okay." He replied quietly._

"'_Okay'?? What do you mean okay? That's it? That's all you have to say?" She demanded, feeling the pangs of disappointment and annoyance. "This is the first time I've ever cooked ANYTHING and that's all you have to say?"_

_Much to her increasing annoyance (it is increasing exponentially) he just gave her a pat on the head and a little smile before nodding his head in agreement._

"_Give me that!" She took the fork away from his hand and scooped up what was left on his plate. "If you can't appreciate my cooking, I'll just finish it all off by myself!" She cried before putting a forkful into her mouth._

"_No! Wait! Miri-" Dearka tried to stop her._

_Too late._

_She coughed and ended up bursting everything onto Dearka's face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"-w-was… well… q-q-quite an experience." He finished with a gulp.

"Hmph!" She turned her back on him and climbed out of the car without another word.

"W-wait…! M-Miriallia…!" Dearka hurriedly opened the car door on his side and climbed out.

"Miriallia!"

He quickly chased after her. "Miriallia! Please wait! I'm sorry-"

She stopped abruptly and without looking at him, said,

"…Don't worry. I got takeout."

* * *

**Japanese Section:**

As you guys may have already figured out, the Japanese conversation here is their conversation in Episode 37. I thought it would be nostalgic ^^;. I'm not that good in Japanese… and if there are errors please forgive me.

Just some background first before the translation. It's safe to say that there are 'levels' in the Japanese language. Like in addressing other people, the honorific affixed to the name can indicate the 'rank'. Some of them are –sama, -san, -kun, -chan.

'–sama' is for highly respected people. '-San' can be used safely when you don't know the person yet. '-Kun' is usually for those addressing a person of the same age or the one you're addressing is younger. I usually hear this used between boys of the same age (I rarely hear '–chan' used between boys). '-chan' is for those who are younger and usually used by girls who are close with each other already.

There's a parallel in the level of 'you' in Japanese. There's the Anata (although this could also mean dear or darling for couples… be careful in using it. (",)), then there are the Anta, Kimi, Omae, etc.

I think Omae is kind of like '-kun' or '-chan' (but the fondness is not necessarily attached) because of the informality and rank. That's why Miriallia objected when Dearka suddenly called her 'omae' in Episode 37, since they don't even know each other yet. And that's why Dearka called her 'Anata-sama'. I guess it's like the highest he could possibly address her with.

Well, here goes the ROUGH translation:

"_Masaka… Ore no tame ni omae ga koko ni iru no yo."_ [No way, could it be that you're here for me?"]

"'_Omae'?"_ ['You'?]

"_Sumimasen. Anata-sama."_ [Excuse me, I'm sorry. 'You (with more respect).']

"_Miriallia yo. Anata ja nai desu yo."_ [It's Miriallia. I'm not 'you', alright?]

"_Namae de no ii no ka yo?"_ [Will it be alright to call you by your name?]

**More Japanese stuff to clarify:**

'_Masaka'_ is like there is this tone of disbelief i.e., 'no way' or 'don't tell me that…' or 'could it be that…'

'_Sumimasen'_ is a really polite way of saying I'm sorry (It literally means 'Excuse me').


	14. Rival

**Author's Notes:**

Hello again! My replies to your reviews can be found on the next chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading the story! (",)

* * *

**The next day… In the Plants…**

"Don't cry, okay? Let's just give your mama another present." Rei told the boy while she patted his head, ruffling his straw-colored hair.

'_Oh brother… Are you serious?'_ Yzak thought grumpily.

How did they even end up in this situation…?

Just an hour ago, he was taking Rei to the park.

Then just fifteen minutes ago, he lost her.

And NOW, he's suddenly stuck with a CRYBABY like some babysitter.

He doesn't even know what had happened, but from the looks of things, Rei had taken it upon herself to help this little boy.

Yzak sighed as he stood behind Rei and watched the two carry on with their little drama. The three of them were standing on a part of the park that was sloping down towards a creek.

'_Why do I always get into these weird situations…? How did Rei even MEET this kid? I lose her for a few minutes and suddenly she's got a kid crying his eyes out!'_

The little boy sniffled. "But-"

"Don't worry. I'll help. What's your name?" Rei asked.

"Mama said I shouldn't give my name to strangers-"

"Hey kid, just give us your name. She has already offered to help you, and we don't have all day." Yzak snapped.

The little boy looked like he's going to bawl his brown eyes out… AGAIN.

Rei looked straight at Yzak. He can almost hear her thoughts: _What do you think you're doing? Stop snapping at the kid!_

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy, okay? Tell o nee san your name. Oh wait… I know. I'll tell you my name first, alright? My name is Rei. See? I already told you mine, so what about yours?"

"What about ojisan?" The boy asked, pointing at Yzak.

Yzak's eye twitched. "OJISAN! I'm not some old guy-"

"You're scaring him!" Rei scolded.

"But-" Yzak protested.

She turned back to the little boy. "His name is Yzak. Don't worry. He's a kind person, although he's like a geyser sometimes."

"WHAT!" Yzak protested.

The little kid laughed, wiping the tears away from his brown eyes. "My name is Mamoru."

"Mamoru-chan? Good name. It means to protect, right?"

"Yes." Mamoru grinned.

"Great. Everybody's introduced. That's great." Yzak muttered.

"Ojisan's name is weird. What does it mean?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Oh, his name? It came from a famous scientist's name from long ago. Isaac Newton. His whole name, Yzak Joule, is actually a combination of the names of two famous scientists. I think the other one is James Joule… I guess that means he'll do great things, huh?" Rei smiled at Yzak.

He stared at her. "Y-you think I'll do great things…?"

"Sure. Of course. I know you will. I believe in you." She replied before returning her gaze back to Mamoru, missing by a millisecond the blush that formed on Yzak's cheeks.

'_Geez… She said it so plainly… Like it's a matter of fact…'_

"What about your name, o nee chan? What does it mean?"

"Heh… My name? It's a secret." She grinned widely.

"But…!" Mamoru protested.

"Let's go and find a present for your mama first, alright?"

"But she's just around here. I just told her I had to go to the toilet. She almost came with me! She might see us!"

"Oh, I see… Just wait here with Yzak then, okay?"

"What! Don't leave me alone with this kid!" Yzak protested.

"Ojisan's scary…" Mamoru murmured. Yzak glared at him.

"Don't worry, you two will be fine. I'll be right back." Rei said as she ran up the slope and then slowly disappeared from their vision.

The two stood side by side stiffly and in silence.

"Ojisan?"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU ALREADY? I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Are you and o nee chan boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No." He replied flatly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So... you have no intentions whatsoever?"

Yzak stared at Mamoru in silence. He was looking back at him with a determined face.

'_What's with all of the stupid questions?'_

"Why are you asking?"

Mamoru pushed his forefingers against each other, avoiding Yzak's gaze. "Well, because if you're not interested in her, then I don't have to worry."

"Worry about what?"

"A rival."

"'RIVAL'? What nonsense are you talking about?"

Mamoru looked up at him and grinned. "I'm going to marry her one day."

"OH BROTHER!" Yzak snorted. "You don't know what you're talking about, kid."

"What do you mean…?"

"Isn't it obvious already? She's older than you are by… I don't know... Ten years? How do you think that's going to work?"

"Love sees no boundaries."

Yzak almost choked. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"That's what my mama says."

"You're STILL too young. Besides, she's IMPOSSIBLE. She thinks too much, she'll tease you too much, she's a complete tomboy, and to top it all off she is THE MOST STUBBORN person I know. But she's also TOO NAÏVE for her own good. Geez just thinking about it makes my blood boil…! Argh…! A-anyway, she needs someone who will be able to protect her. Someone who will be able to take care of her. Someone who will be able to appreciate and endure (both at the same time) her quirks. Someone who can stand her whenever she's being stubborn. Someone-"

"Someone like you?"

"Wha-?"

"Hmph. I knew it. You like her too. This stinks. I'm up against 'a man who will do great things'…"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU KID! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER!"

"Then… why did you blush a while ago?" Mamoru asked innocently.

"Huh?" _'Did I...? Oh great.'_

"I saw you. You were all pink and gawking at her."

"S-something just stung my cheeks, kid!"

Silence.

"Denial. A man's best friend and his greatest enemy."

"What have you been watching, kid? You talk a lot of gibberish!"

Before Mamoru could reply, Rei was already running back towards them, shouting, "I got it! I got a great idea!"

"O nee chan!" Mamoru shouted as he ran towards her. Yzak followed (NOT running) behind him.

"O nee chan, you must be tired. Here, sit down." He tugged at her hand.

Rei smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's very thoughtful of you, Mamoru-chan. Thank you."

"Where did you go?" Yzak demanded. He noticed that she is breathing heavily even though she's smiling at the brat.

"Don't worry, Yzak." She smiled at him and pulled out several pieces of paper.

"Paper? What are we going to do with paper?" Mamoru asked.

"You'll see." Rei took one sheet and started folding. After a few minutes, she produced a paper crane.

"Origami…?" Yzak muttered.

"Yes. We're going to make an origami crane. Here, it's done. You can give this to your mama."

"Thanks o nee chan!" Mamoru exclaimed and hugged Rei.

She looked a bit shocked, but patted his back. "W-well… You're welcome, Mamoru-chan. Now go on before your mama gets worried."

"Tell me what your name means first!" Mamoru begged.

"Eh?"

"You said you would! Even if you tell it only to me!" He brought his ear close to her lips.

"A-alright…" She leaned and whispered what her name meant. Yzak could only watch as Mamoru's eyes lit up, followed by a wide grin.

"That's great! That's really wonderful!"

"Eh? Well… It's not that great."

"Yes, it is! Yes, it is!"

"Why thank you, Mamoru-chan." Rei smiled at him. Before she could react, Mamoru leaned and kissed her on her cheek. She didn't know how else to respond so she just chuckled.

"Now, now, go on. Give your mama your present. Oh wait, I still have to teach it to you step by step-"

"Don't worry! I can still remember how you did it! I have a great memory!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I'll remember! Don't worry! Bye!"

"Oh, okay then. Bye!"

Mamoru was halfway down the slope when he turned around and shouted, "I got to embrace her, kiss her, AND she told ME what her name meant! I'M WAY AHEAD OF YOU OJISAN!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Why that little…!" Yzak's eye twitched.

"Did something happen between you two…?" Rei asked him. He looked down at her and saw her looking up at him with inquiring eyes.

"N-nothing! He's just being a brat!"

"Oh, okay…" She chuckled. "He's a nice kid. He's not a brat."

Her statement infuriated him for some reason. "He's sick!"

"'Sick'?"

"Y-yes! A complete PSYCHO! He was blabbering on and on all kinds of nonsense! And YOU!" He suddenly turned towards her and pointed an accusing finger. "Why are you leading on a poor kid?"

"He's a psycho a few seconds ago, and now he's a poor kid? What are you getting all riled up for…?"

"Stop giving him ideas!"

"Ideas? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you let him embrace you? Why did you let him kiss you?"

"He's a kid! There's no malice-"

"OF COURSE THERE IS! HE WAS JUST CLAIMING HE LIKES YOU!"

"Well, I like him too." She smiled.

'_Stop smiling! This isn't something you should smile about!'_ "HE SAID HE WANTED TO MARRY YOU! IDIOT!"

"Geez… Why are you taking what he said so seriously? I'm sure he'll forget about us and what he said soon."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ENCOURAGED HIM!"

Rei looked at him incredulously. "WHAT? I never did such a thing!"

"WHY did you have to whisper the meaning of your name ONLY TO HIM?!"

"Is that what this is all about? I can tell you right now what my name means, if it means that much to you."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!" Yzak exploded.

Silence.

She looked quite shocked at what he said but she quickly changed her expression into a smile. But it did not hide the hints of confusion (and what might look like hurt) from her face.

"Oh, alright then." She said and faced the other way, ending the conversation.

'_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_ He scolded himself. Why did he have to explode like that?

NOW what is he supposed to do?

'_Congratulations Yzak. That was brilliant. Really. Pure genius.' _He thought sarcastically.

Ever been inside an elevator where there are just TOO MANY PEOPLE and you're staring up at the anunciator, just waiting for your floor? That is what he was feeling. The uncomfortable silence and tension as you wait; making the ride feel like it's taking you forever to get away from that stuffy situation.

Well, sooner or later he would have to step up, admit his mistakes, and apologize.

But for now, maybe he'll just settle for being the first one to speak.

"Uh… R-Rei…?" He choked out.

Rei turned her head back and gave him a small smile. "Shall we go home? I'm quite tired."

"Oh… O-okay…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Nihongo! Nihongo! (",)**

**O nee san/chan** – Usually used for the older sister or for big sister figures.

**Ojisan** – pretty much means 'uncle', or it's used for middle aged guys, around 30's. In the anime I've seen, those who are called ojisan while still in their 20's get really offended. (",)

**Origami** – Paper folding.

**More Author's Blabber:**

I wasn't able to mention it in the previous DXM chapter, but I was able to get the Japanese conversation from a Dearka and Miriallia website I stumbled into (Thirst). It was a long time ago, but it was a good website, with screenshots and wavs where you could listen to the original seiyuu. :) I think Sasanuma Akira (Dearka) and Toyoguchi Megumi (Miriallia) did really well. :D


	15. An Unguarded Moment

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! Here's another DXM chapter. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and the replies can be found below. :)

* * *

**Meanwhile, that same morning, back on Earth…**

"Today is the day. I'm sure of it." Mrs. Haww declared when they arrived at Miriallia's apartment.

Mr. Haww turned off the engine of their car. "…Let's not… get our hopes up…"

"How can you say that? You do want our daughter to come back home with us, don't you?"

"Of course I do… But… how many times have we tried to make her come and live with us?"

Mrs. Haww sighed. "Ever since the war ended… She has lived all alone in that run down apartment…"

"She says she needs her time alone-"

"Being alone isn't the answer…! It was not good for her to be alone then, nor is it good for her now!" Mrs. Haww interrupted and climbed out of the car. "I'm going ahead."

Today she's going to convince her daughter to come back home.

For sure.

* * *

Mrs. Haww waited for her husband in front of Miriallia's apartment door. Impatient, she decided to just knock on the door while waiting for her husband to arrive.

_'Why do men have to be so slow?'_ She thought.

**Knock knock knock**

Dearka woke up from someone knocking outside. He stood up sleepily and headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw a woman staring up at him.

Mrs. Haww gaped at the giant in front of her. He must be around six feet… or more… With blond hair, dark skin, and captivating PURPLE eyes…

"Yes?" Dearka asked, confused why the woman was looking at him with her jaw dropped.

"I-I… Oh… I'm sorry… I must have knocked on the wrong door-" She started to take a step back.

"Dearka? Who is it?" Miriallia just woke up and was surprised to see her parents. "Mom!"

Silence.

"M…Mir…" Mrs. Haww sputtered.

"Huh…? Mom?" Miriallia asked just as her father arrived.

"Oh? What are you all doing outside?" He asked, not noticing Dearka right away nor the expressions on all of their faces.

Mrs. Haww turned slowly turned to face her husband.

"Anata… Our… Our daughter…" She said.

"What…? What's wrong?" Mr. Haww asked.

"Has been… S-SEDUCED…!" Mrs. Haww finished before fainting.

* * *

Everybody was silent for a full minute.

"…Geh…?" Was all Dearka could say.

"M-mom…!" Miriallia finally had the ability to move and rushed to her mother.

Mr. Haww was able to catch his wife just in time and carried her inside Miriallia's apartment.

"What in the world happened…?" He asked Miriallia.

"I don't know. She just saw Dearka and suddenly started speaking, but I couldn't understand her. Next thing I know she fainted in front of all of us."

"Dearka? Who's Dearka?" He asked as he placed Miriallia's mother on the sofa. He turned and when he saw Dearka, screamed.

"A—aaaah! A GIANT!" He almost sat on Mrs. Haww.

'_Whoa… I'm not THAT tall, am I…?'_ Dearka thought.

Fine. So maybe he's a LITTLE taller than most guys... He is between 6 and 7 feet. But can he help it if his Coordinator genes worked overtime?

"Who-who… Who…?" Miriallia's father tried to finish his sentence.

"Dad. This is Dearka." Miriallia explained just as her mother was coming to. "He and I used to work in the Archangel together. He used to operate the Buster Gundam."

"N-nice to meet you, sir." Dearka said with a nervous smile.

Mrs. Haww placed a hand on her forehead. "But… Aren't the pilots of the Gundams during that time Coordinators…?"

"That means…" Miriallia's father looked straight at Dearka. "YOU'RE a COORDINATOR?" He pointed a finger at him.

"Uh… Yes…"

"What is a COORDINATOR doing HERE?" He asked indignantly.

"I just came to visit Mi-"

"Miriallia! What were you thinking, getting ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED with a COORDINATOR?"

"Wha-" Miriallia turned deep red. "Y-you've got it all wrong…!"

"Do we?" Mrs. Haww asked. "Then what have you two been doing all alone in this apartment?"

"TALKING! We just spent the night talking, but we fell asleep. H-he's…" She glanced at Dearka before finishing her sentence.

'_He's…'_

**FLASHBACK (night before)**

"_So how have you been?" He suddenly asked, making her jump a little. He said it in such a quiet voice; making her wonder what is on his mind._

_They were at the balcony right after they had finished eating. It was strange. Just awhile ago they were laughing and then, all of a sudden, he's so quiet and serious._

_Miriallia looked up at the crescent moon. "…Fine…" _

"_What about your life?"_

_She shrugged. "…Uneventful…"_

"_Have you been taking care of yourself?"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_That's good."_

"_Yeah… That's good…" She echoed._

_Silence._

"…_Miriallia?"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Have you been… you know…" _

"…_What is it…?" _

_She felt the night wind blow softly past while she waited for him to continue. _

"…_Seeing people?" He finished quietly._

_It actually took her awhile before she understood what he meant. For a moment there she was a little confused: was she supposed to be a kind of recluse that it would be weird for her to 'see' people…?_

_But then she understood that what he meant was if she had been DATING…_

_She felt her heartbeat quicken. What should she say...? What is he expecting her to say?_

"_Miriallia?"_

_She jumped a little. "Yes?"_

"_It's... good... if you did." He paused and looked at her. "...Did you?"_

_She met his gaze for what felt like a long time before looking down. "Maybe... Once... Twice... Maybe..."_

"_Oh..." Was all he said in reply._

_Silence. _

"_What about you?" She asked._

_It took a while before he answered. "...No... Not really."_

_She felt her heart race. "Really?"_

"_Y-yeah. I've been too busy."_

'Busy?'_ "Too busy with what?"_

"…_Thinking…" He replied after a moment's silence._

"'_Thinking'?"_

"_Y-yeah..."_

"_About?" She pressed._

_Silence._

"_...Work." He replied._

_Silence._

"_Oh... I see." She whispered. _

_She didn't understand why… but she suddenly wanted to punch him in the stomach. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...Just someone I came to know back during the war. An old acquaintance, that's all." Miriallia finished.

She glanced to where Dearka was standing to see his reaction, but his face was blank. Unreadable.

"That's right, Mr. and Mrs. Haww. I just came to visit her after all these years… That's all." Dearka started heading for his bag beside the couch. "I think I've already stayed too long. I'm sorry for intruding."

Miriallia's father held his arm. "Wait."

Dearka turned to face him, a little surprised.

"We would really... appreciate it… if you don't… see our daughter anymore."

"Dad! What are you saying?"

"We don't have anything against you but... You understand, don't you?"

Dearka didn't reply.

"I'm sorry… But I don't want Miriallia to be reminded of that war anymore… Your being here is only causing her pain."

"Stop it, Dad! Please!" Miriallia went to her father and tried to pull him away from Dearka.

"No. HIM being HERE will only keep reminding you of what happened to Tolle-" He stopped himself but it's too late. Miriallia loosened her grip.

Tolle.

'_If the war hadn't happened, would we still be together? Would he still have the same smile? Make the same jokes…?'_ Miriallia thought.

Something in Dearka snapped. _'It's that Tolle again.'_

How many times does TOLLE have to ruin everything? How many times did he see Miriallia cry because of TOLLE? How many times did Miriallia talk about TOLLE, or think about TOLLE?

'TOLLE.' 'TOLLE.' 'TOLLE.'

Just how many times does TOLLE have to steal Miriallia away?

"Argh…! I just can't stand it!" Dearka raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "HE always ruins EVERYTHING!"

"Dearka…?" Miriallia whispered, surprised.

Dearka turned his head to the side, away from her gaze. "It's true, isn't it? Whenever that Tolle guy comes up, you get pulled into the same trap. I KNOW – I understand why. That's what makes it even more frustrating. To think that... To think that I CAN DO BETTER! I'm sure of it! I can make you happier than he ever can! But I can't compete with a ghost. I can't compete with memories. Even if I know that I love you more, so what? He got to your heart first. And loyal as you are... It'll be hard for you to start loving anybody else..." He paused to catch his breath. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for all that he said about Tolle. He never imagined that he could feel that way. It's not like Tolle wanted to die-

"Um… Dearka?" Mrs. Haww pulled him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Dearka saw Mr. and Mrs. Haww staring at him.

'_Why are they staring at me like that?'_

"You... LOVE... Miriallia?" Mrs. Haww asked softly.

"Geh?"

"So... you... LOVE our daughter... huh?" Mr. Haww repeated.

"Wha-?" He tried to recall what he said.

"Just now... You said that you love our daughter." Mrs. Haww replied.

Dearka's face paled. "I... I did...?"

Mrs. Haww had to smile. "Yes... Yes, you did."

"Oh..." Was all he had to say, and looked at the ground, trying to hide the word 'STUPID' that was starting to form on his forehead.

The silence in the apartment was deafening. Dearka could even hear the water dripping on the sink from the apartment next door.

Did he really... blurt that out...?

He didn't know... He didn't even realize...

He suddenly heard footsteps and when he looked up, he saw Miriallia running towards the kitchen, crying.

"M-Miri-"

"Wait. Please let me talk to her first." Mrs. Haww went after her daughter.

Dearka collapsed onto the couch and sighed. He placed his head on his hands, trying to make sense of the situation.

"So... Feeling a little weak after your little confession, huh?" Mr. Haww's voice startled him.

Dearka blushed. "Huh? Uh... Y-yeah..."

Mr. Haww sat next to him on the couch and patted his back.

* * *

**Author's Blah-ber **

I'm really sorry it has taken so long. I haven't been able to use the internet for the longest time. T__T I finally got the chance now to at least update my story. I just hope everyone likes it—both new and previous readers and reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to read this story...

To those who have read and/or reviewed my story:

**Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san**

**Anime-imagination-san**

**Chocolate Panda-san**

**Nocturnal Romance-san**

**AnimexMusica-san**

**Sailor Kagome-chan-san**

**Ore-san**

**Shygurlie-san**

**MelanieStar-san**

**Unknown player-san**

**Stickstrike-san**

**aRLegOdDesS-san**

Ohisashiburi, minna-san! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I'm happy that I was able to make my readers laugh. (",) Hope you also like my recent posts (I'm sorry it has taken me veerrryyyy long).

**To Yzak Lover Extrodinaire-san:**

Hello again! (",) I'm honored that you always submit reviews and read my updates. Thank you for reading & reviewing my story! ^______^

(I'm really sorry though that I wasn't able to update for so long. I hope you still get to read this one day.)

Thank you for asking this (",), Rei is that type of person who doesn't get angry/irritated easily no matter how much you tease/taunt her (yeah... there are people like that).

About Yzak's parents... Let me see... I guess the best explanation for it is that his parents were too amused on how Rei and Yzak interact (which pretty much consists of arguing 99% of the time) to get annoyed/to scold him.

Finally, about Rei in the spaceport (",).

o o o

Imagine that the 3 circles above are people (top view). Imagine that Rei is the person in the middle, and on opposite sides are the two Coordinators. When they attacked her, they were coming from opposite sides. What Rei did was to step back:

o o

-o-

Which made them miss her; and, at the right distance, make them hit one another.

She would either take a step back or step to the side, whichever is more effective.

**To AnimexMusica-san:**

Hello! Thank you for reviewing again, I am honored.

I was able to watch Gundam Seed Destiny but I missed some of the episodes -__-;; I heard that Yzak is being paired with a girl there named… Shiho-san, I think…

I'm really sorry that the updates and DxM story took such a long time... -__-;; But I hope you like these DxM chapters. (",)

Thank you again for reading my story! I'm really happy that you liked it (",)

**To aRLegOdDesS-san:**

I'm really sorry it has taken me so long (there were some things I couldn't get out of—it's like quicksand (lol)). Your review finally gave me a much needed push to finish this even with all the... quicksand ^^;.

The "Tell-Tale Heart" is a personal favorite of mine when it comes to the suspense genre. Quite disturbing, definitely gave me goosebumps. "The Lottery" was also very interesting, and it is one of those stories that got embedded into my memory. :)

I'm really sorry again. I'll try to update again as soon as I can.


	16. Lies and Truth

**Author's Note:** The chapter title was inspired by a L'Arc~en~Ciel song of the same title.

* * *

Mrs. Haww came back to the living room.

Dearka and Mr. Haww asked in unison. "How is she?"

"Dearka, she would like to talk to you." Was Mrs. Haww's mere reply. "I would also like to talk to my husband in private, please excuse us."

"O-of course, Ma'am. I'll be going then..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't help but feel a nervous knot in his stomach as he approached the kitchen. He almost wanted to run away.

He couln't believe he let THAT slip like that. Of course, he did want to tell her that he loved her, but he was thinking maybe he could have told her in a more... appropriate manner... and also in the right place at the right time. Not in front of her parents, and not when he wasn't even aware that he had said it!

As he entered the doorway, he saw Miriallia by the counter with her back at him. She seemed to be cutting something.

TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK!

'_What is that? Is she cutting meat?'_

As he neared her, he saw that she was cutting (quite clumsily) a slab of cheese with a bread knife.

"Miriallia?"

"I'm just making cheese sandwiches. We haven't had anything to eat for breakfast, with the commotion and all-" She stopped talking and cutting abruptly.

Dearka felt himself blush at the allusion of what happened earlier. He wondered if she felt the same way, if that's why she suddenly stopped.

TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK! TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK-TACK!

Miriallia resumed cutting with a faster rhythm. Dearka almost felt sorry for the cheese. He suddenly felt nervous and had to stop her from cutting the poor slab of cheese.

"M-Miriallia? Maybe you should... stop cutting for a while? Maybe it's better if I do it-"

"And what's wrong now, Dearka? Just because I can't seem to cook very well, doesn't mean I can't even cut cheese!" She retorted while waving the bread knife in the air.

"M-Miriallia... Please put the knife down before you hurt yourself." _'Or someone... particularly me...' _He added silently.

After all, the last time she held a knife, he almost got killed. Good thing he only ended up getting a head wound…

"Oh just be quiet! I can make cheese sandwiches for all of you and shout at the same time! I was the Archangel's CIC, for your information! I can handle multiple tasks—Ow!"

"Miriallia...!" _'Did she cut herself?' _

Can anyone get cut by a bread knife...?

"I'm fine." She snapped and turned her back on him. "I said I'm fine!" She cried when he tried to touch her hand.

"Dearka no baka..." She whispered.

He lowered his hand. "I-I'm sorry, Miri-"

She started sobbing. "Why...? Why did you never ask me if I'm over Tolle already?"

"Geh?"

He could see her shoulders shake uncontrollably. She is really upset now.

"Why? Why didn't you react violently when I told you that I've been on a couple of dates? Why didn't you even react at all?" Her voice was rising with every syllable.

"I-I..." His voice trailed off. He didn't really know what to say. "D-did you want me to be angry...?"

"DEARKA NO BAKA! Why didn't you protest when I told my parents that we're just acquaintances?"

"But I... I thought-"

Miriallia turned and charged at him (still with the knife). "Why don't you tell me you love me?"

Dearka could feel his cheeks flame as he raised both his hands in front of him as a shield. "B-but… I DID tell… I… I even said it in front of your parents-"

"And that's supposed to FLATTER me? That you DECLARED it in PUBLIC? YOU ONLY BLURTED IT OUT! You didn't even realize it yourself! If you hadn't felt so frustrated, would you even have said anything? At all?"

"M-Miriallia..." He couldn't continue. He wanted to tell her that he would have. But the truth is... he wasn't even sure if he would have said anything.

"I... I don't know." He finally answered.

Miriallia's face fell. "I... I see."

SILENCE.

Miriallia went back to preparing the sandwiches. "It's okay, Dearka. You can leave me alone now."

"Miri-"

"Please go away Dearka..." She pleaded in a quiet voice.

She heard him walk away from her.

TACK.

'_Stupid Dearka.'_

He just left her like that. Fine. She did tell him to leave her alone. But did he have to do what she asked SO QUICKLY?

TACK-TACK.

'_Dearka no baka.'_

Will he NEVER fight for her?

"Is it too late?" Dearka's voice almost made her drop the bread she was holding to place the strips of cheese on (they turned to cheese strips).

"Eh...?" She turned around and saw him by the doorway, gazing at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Too late for what...?" She mumbled, blushing under his gaze.

"If I wanted tell you now, will you let me? Will you listen?"

She felt her heart skip a beat. STUPID DEARKA! Why does he always do these things to her? Saying things and asking questions that she probably would never hear from anyone else... Making her hate him and not want him around one second, then redeeming himself that she can't help but... just want him beside her all the time...

After considering she finally answered. "I'm listening."

Dearka took a deep breath. "Okay... I know this is probably going to sound corny however I say it. And I'm not really much for speeches... I just want you to know that I meant what I said before. I love you, Miriallia Haww. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for these past years. I never dated because I've been working. I've been working because I've been trying to distract myself. I've been trying to distract myself because at any moment's pause I would end up thinking about you, the promise I made that I would come back, when I would be able to keep that promise, what I would do when I do keep that promise... What I want to happen when I do, which is for me to be with you... But I also end up thinking about what I don't want to see when I do come back—which is, you with someone else. And I'd get scared and jealous-"

"Maybe that's just some infatuation-" Miriallia interjected.

"It's not." Dearka closed the space between them. She stood rooted at the spot, unable to move even an inch away.

"It's not, Miriallia..." He repeated as he embraced her. "I love you. I just want you to know that. I'm not asking you to love me back-"

"Why not?" She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I don't know either."

"Dearka no baka."

"Yeah... I am an idiot, huh?"

"Yes you are. The greatest idiot."

"I guess that means I'm the one who loves you the most."

"Yeah right. Stupid."

He tightened his embrace. "You know, for the longest time... I've been wishing that, even for a moment, a chance like this would come when I can just embrace you... The bad news is, now I can't seem to let you go. Granted wishes sure can be dangerous." He joked.

Miriallia looked up at him. "You're corny, Dearka..."

He smiled. "Yeah... I guess I am."

Miriallia laughed. Dearka felt his breath get caught on his throat. He hesitated for a moment, but slowly bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips before Miriallia could get away.

Dearka reluctantly pulled away. For a moment she didn't react nor move. But her eyes were looking back at him that made him hopeful for the first time. Then she softly spoke,

"Dearka..."

"Yeah?"

"Who told you that you can kiss me just like that?"

"Geh?"

"Just because you told me you love me doesn't give you the right to kiss me!" She cried, pushing him away.

"B-but..." Dearka groaned inwardly in frustration. He made ANOTHER mistake.

_'Not again...' _He thought.

Miriallia kept her back to him. "I... I haven't even told you how –I- feel."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Just listen. Don't interrupt me." Miriallia ordered. She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing.

"Dearka Elthman. I'm sorry."

Dearka felt the whole world crash down on him. _'So quick...'_

"I'm sorry, Dearka... But... I lied."

"Lied? About what?" He managed to choke out, confused as to where this was going.

"About my supposed dates. I said what I said because I thought that's what you would have wanted me to say. I thought if I told you I dated, you would be convinced that I'm already over Tolle. And I thought it might make you jealous..." Her voice trailed off.

'_Oh man. Is that what she was thinking? If she only knew how much I went through to appear calm when she said that...' _Dearka thought. Of course, he is relieved that she didn't.

Not that he wanted to be all selfish and keep her from dating.

His head throbbed. The truth is he doesn't really know what he wants anymore. He wants to do right by her by letting her be free, but there are times when he just wished that she would just choose him and not look at anybody else.

"... The truth is," She continued. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get Tolle out of my heart. He will always have a place here with me. I cannot lie about that. And it's your choice to deal with it or not."

She lowered her head. "But... I won't lie about... wanting to be with you too, Dearka. I... no matter what I did to stop it, I couldn't... get you out of my head... nor my heart." She took a deep breath and spoke hurriedly. "In short, I just want you to know that I love you too, Dearka. I've been able to become better these past years with the single hope that when you come back, you will see that I'm better. And then you wouldn't hesitate to tell me you love me, and I can finally tell you that I love you and-" She was surprised when she felt herself being pulled to be face to face with-

"Dearka-!" She managed to say before his lips met hers.

* * *

"Well, you two look like you've finally gotten everything out in the open." Mrs. Haww joked when she saw Dearka and Miriallia come out of the kitchen.

Miriallia's cheeks were already flushed from Dearka's kiss, but they didn't hesitate to turn even more scarlet at what her mother said.

His kiss did catch her by surprise, but it was very gentle, almost careful at times, but very honest and sweet. He did not seem to hurry things. She felt that he tried to experience every moment -- drawing every motion, every feeling out -- not letting anything go unnoticed, unexperienced... He made her feel everything as well. Even when her heart was beating a hunderd times faster... Time and motion seemed to slow down. She felt every stroke of his fingertips as he caressed her face. She could still hear how she sounded when she whispered his name, just as his hands slid down her arms. She remembered wanting him even more as he stroked her back and heard him call her 'Miri' -- before he pulled away, laughing when he saw the surprised and disappointed look on her face. He told her that there was no need to rush things. But he at least held her until her heart had stopped palpitating.

She glanced at Dearka and saw that his dark complexion was also heightened with a red glow. But when he met her gaze he didn't seem embarrassed at all. He just winked at her and took her hand.

"We're sorry it took us long to make the sandwiches, Mr. and Mrs. Haww."

"Yes, well, I'm sure it's just FULL OF LOVE." Mr. Haww replied with a knowing wink, making Dearka almost drop the plate of sandwiches.

"D-Dad!" Miriallia cried.

Her parents laughed. The truth is that even though they couldn't really make out what their daughter and Dearka were talking about, they could hear Miriallia's angry voice and Dearka's low ones from the kitchen when she was confronting Dearka. But when they could no longer hear anything, they had a feeling that, at the very least, the two had reconciled. As the two parents ate (the two youngsters claimed that they were already full), they both had a feeling that there is a high probability that they would see more of Dearka from now on.

"So," began Mrs. Haww. "What are your plans now, Dearka?"

"Huh? Well, I..." Dearka started.

"As I'm sure you need a place to stay... Since I'm sure you wouldn't want to be apart from our dear daughter from now on." She looked pointedly at Dearka and Miriallia who now turned scarlet. "I was thinking that maybe you can stay here in this apartment."

"WHAT?" Miriallia practically screamed.

"Here? You mean 'here'—as in here, in t-this a-apartment?" Dearka stuttered. _'ALONE? TOGETHER?'_

"Not so fast." Mrs. Haww smiled knowingly. She just felt the room tense at a common thought. "I said YOU can stay here, but Miriallia would have to stay with US. That is our condition, if we'll let you see each other."

"What? But-" Miriallia started to protest.

"You might think we're being overprotective." Mr. Haww began.

"Well, you're right; we are." Mrs. Haww finished for him. "But I don't see anything wrong with living with us again. Besides, we don't know Dearka, but we want to get to know him. This would be the perfect way for us to get to know him. And we also want you to come home. We miss you. Don't you miss us, Miriallia?"

"Well... Of course, I do mom." Miriallia replied. "But... I don't think Dearka will agree, I mean, I don't know what he thinks about this..." She looked at him with worried eyes.

"It's fine with me. Why not?" Dearka smiled at her. "I don't mind, as long as we can go out and be together."

"Even with curfews and restrictions?" Mr. Haww asked.

"If that's the only way I can win your trust, I wouldn't mind at all." Dearka winked at Miriallia. Miriallia had a feeling that Dearka was thinking of something on a long-term basis. But he made her feel that there isn't anything to worry about, so she smiled and agreed as well.

"Then it's settled then." Mrs. Haww's smile widened and handed Dearka a slip of paper. "Dearka, please take our daughter to this address after she's done getting ready. Miriallia, we'll be waiting for you back home."

* * *

"I think that's everything." Miriallia said after she double-checked what she needed to bring back to her old house.

"Okay. Let's go, then." Dearka took her hand and was leading her towards her apartment door when he felt her tug his arm.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

Miriallia kept her head low. "Dearka, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you go this far?"

Dearka laughed. "You make it sound like I'm going to be tortured."

"Dearka! I'm serious! They WILL make things hard for you! Why did you agree? I don't understand you!"

Dearka made her look at him. "Miri, they're your parents. I'm sure that they want to protect you, but I'm also sure they want you to be happy, right? They probably just want to be sure that you don't get hurt again. I don't mind, Miri. I really don't.

"Dearka..."

"Miri..." He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "One day, I'm going to ask you a question. And I'll hold on to a hope that the answer I get will be what I want to hear. That hope will get me through anything."

Miriallia was not entirely sure what he meant, but his eyes told her that 'that question' is very significant.

"Even your crazy mood swings." He joked.

"Dearka!" She tried to pull her hand away to storm out of the apartment when he pulled her towards him in an embrace.

"You take care, Miri... I promise we won't be separated for too long. I'll make sure of it." Dearka whispered.

"Stop being so cocky, Dearka!" Miriallia retorted, still fuming from what he said earlier. She doesn't have mood swings!

"I'm not being cocky. I'm just motivated."

"Hmph!" She wrestled away from him and turned her back at him, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt him lightly tug her arm.

"Don't be mad anymore, Miri..."

She didn't budge.

His voice was panicky. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you sorry that you accused me of having mood swings or are you sorry that I got angry because you accused me of having mood swings?"

Dearka took awhile before answering carefully. "I'm... sorry that I offended my Miri?"

She had to laugh. "'My Miri'?"

He made her face him. "So you're not mad anymore?"

She tried to resist but she couldn't. Stupid amethyst eyes. They're making it hard for her to stay angry. "F-fine... I was angry... but I forgive you."

Dearka looked so relieved that she had to laugh again. He pulled her towards him again for a long embrace.

She felt satisfied, just by being standing there, in the middle of her living room, with his arms around her. He didn't need to say anything. She didn't need to do anything. She just listened as her heart and his started to beat at the same rhythm. She wondered if things will always be like this. She wanted to, but things don't always turn out as one wished. She suddenly started to feel afraid, anxious. She wondered if it was the right decision to tell him the truth about her feelings, to make their relationship change from friendship to-

"Miri." He called, as if hearing her thoughts. "Don't be scared... Let's take a chance... together."

She felt tears fall on her cheeks. "A-alright..." She trembled as she spoke that one word.

Dearka made her look up at him. "It won't be easy..." He whispered.

"No, it won't."

"We will fight; we will argue."

"Yes we will."

"But... I believe..." He declared, leaning closer.

Miriallia nodded and let him kiss her one more time.

It was more passionate than their earlier kiss. It still was not rushed, but he seemed to have lost his usual composure. When he had to let her go, he looked like he was struggling to keep himself from losing complete control. His eyes told her that he had to stop. He shook his head, and she understood. Respect for her was his top priority; and she loved him even more because of that.

"I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" Miriallia half-joked.

Dearka chuckled nervously. "Yeah... I guess it is." He let her go and started to pick up her things. "C'mon, I'll take you to your parents now."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**"Dearka no baka" **- Stupid Dearka

Hm... I must admit, this chapter took quite a different turn from the original err.. composition. But while I was proof-reading it, it didn't feel forced, so I decided that maybe this might turn out to be better than my original intent. (",) I hope you guys like it as well.

I think that's the last of my updates for now. I'm still editing my other chapters. Hopefully it won't take me another two years to update. ^^; Thank you in advance for reading my story! (",)


	17. Dreams

**Author's Note:** Here is the second batch of my posts for now. This batch is a continuation of Chapter 14, if I'm not mistaken (Yzak x Rei chapter). But first, I must thank those who took the time to read and/or review my updates so quickly. You have really made me happy (",). The replies can be found below. Once again, thank you.

* * *

**That night, in Yzak's house…**

"Well, goodnight, then." Rei said before heading up the stairs.

"W-wait!" Yzak shouted before he could stop himself.

It was just after dinner. Rei never alluded to what had happened earlier. She didn't speak much the whole day either. Not that he spoke much himself. He was drowning in guilt, and more than once he thought it might have been better if she just hit him in the face. Yes, maybe that would be better...

"What's wrong, Yzak?" Rei asked and smiled.

He almost wanted to tear his hair out. _'Argh... WHY do you have to smile like there's nothing wrong?'_

He hung his head. "Please stop... smiling..."

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Rei... About what happened earlier today, I-" He started, but Rei took his hand to stop him.

"It's alright now. You don't have to explain anything."

"Huh? But-"

She shook her head. "It's alright. I must admit that I was quite shocked and maybe a little confused about what happened earlier... But I realized that our friendship doesn't have to depend on how much we know about each other. Because... I have things I'm not comfortable talking about, as I'm sure you do, too. I believe that we are friends, Yzak, but I also believe that we are not obligated to tell every single thing about each other to prove that we are."

"Rei..."

"Don't think about it anymore." Rei smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

Rei was just about to go to bed when somebody knocked at her door. She glanced at the wall clock. It was 8:30. Who could it be…?

She opened the door. "Yes, who is-"

'_Yzak…?'_

"H-hey…" Yzak looked away. _'Oh man! Why am I so nervous??'_

"'Hey' to you too. What are you doing here…?"

"…N-n-nothing…"

She raised her eyebrows. "'Nothing'?"

Yzak's voice lowered. "Yeah…"

Silence.

"Yzak? Do you want to talk to me about something?"

He could feel his blood rush to his face. "...Yes..." He managed to say.

"Well, I'd love to talk to you, but it's almost 9 o'clock. You know the rules."

"I-I know… But…" He took a deep breath and blurted. "I'll just sit here. In the hallway. Okay?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Huh?"

"I won't step inside your room. I'll just stay here." Yzak insisted.

"Oh, okay..." Rei acquiesced. "I guess I'll just sit on my side of the room. But I thought you don't like sitting on the floor."

"Yeah... well..." He didn't continue.

Yzak sat on the floor and leaned against the wall that was separating them. He could hear Rei doing the same thing as well, but on her side of the wall. He noticed that she didn't close her door. He felt relieved from that simple gesture.

"Look." He started after a few tense moments of silence (mostly on his part). "About earlier... Are you... Are you sure you're not angry?"

"...Why? Do you want me to be angry...?"

"No, it's not like that! It's just... I want to make sure."

"Is that the reason why you're here? Don't worry, Yzak. I'm not angry, alright? You don't need to concern yourself with it any longer."

Silence.

"Yzak?"

"...Thanks... Rei." He replied softly.

"No problem. Everything is A-OK!" She finished cheerfully. Yzak had to laugh. Both from amusement and from relief.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"You were great with that kid today."

"Hm…? Really?"

"Yeah... I think you'd make a great mother one day."

"Me? A mom?" Rei laughed. "That's weird."

He frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you want to have kids one day?"

"Well that is... It's not like that... It's just that I've never really thought about it."

"Why not? Don't you think about the future? What you want to do or what you want to become one day?"

"...Heh... Not really..."

Yzak sighed. "You're such a bum, Rei. Don't you have any dreams?"

Rei laughed. "Of course I do. It's just... I dunno. It might be a little different. I'm not really sure."

"Different?"

"Yeah..."

"So what is it?"

"I'm not sure if you'll understand."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know. I didn't say you were."

"Then tell me."

It took a while for her to reply. "...Alright..." She took a deep breath and started. "I just feel like, I don't want to worry too much about the future. I think dreams are important, because they help us in choosing the paths we take in life. But I don't want to live doing things right now for that 'future happiness' that supposedly comes with 'accomplishing my dream'. Maybe what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to live with this mental picture of 'happily ever after', as if happiness only happens in the end." She sighed. "Forget it. I don't know if I'm making any sense..."

He didn't respond for a while, making her a little nervous. Was it too ridiculous?

"...Rei?"

"Yes?"

"If you believe that, then what IS your dream?"

Silence.

"...Why do you want to know?" Rei asked apprehensively.

"Because..."

"Because... what?"

"Because I want to know more... about you." He replied softly.

Silence.

"Why...?"

He didn't reply.

"This still isn't about what happened earlier, is it?"

"No. I just... want to. Please, Rei."

'_Why? Why is he so serious all of a sudden…?'_ "Alright..."

Yzak waited patiently until she was ready to talk.

"My dream... is..."

'_Saying it out loud_..._ suddenly I feel a little embarrassed_..._'_ Rei thought.

"It's... I want to make people smile. That's... That's my dream. I know it's not really the type of dream that has a long term goal or anything like that, but..."

"...It's what's important to you. It's your dream... right?" He finished for her.

"Y-yeah…" Rei forced a chuckle. "I-I don't know why, but this is making me nervous."

"Hm?"

"You know... Me, answering your serious questions..."

"Why would that make you nervous?"

"I don't know either." She chuckled. "I guess we can't always spend our time together fighting."

He chuckled as well. "Yeah, variety is good."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right."

They both laughed, the heavy atmosphere being diffused during the process.

"Yzak?"

Yzak noticed that Rei was looking at him through the opening. "Yeah?"

Rei smiled. "Thanks for not laughing at my dream."

He didn't reply right away. He just gazed back, as if studying her.

"Hm? What is it, Yzak?"

He shook his head. "I just thought, I think it might be better if your dream is not to make everyone smile, but to make the person important to you smile."

She scratched her head. "Really? I never really thought about that..."

"Well? Will you?"

"Well... I don't really see anything wrong with it. Maybe I will."

"Yeah... I think I will, too." Yzak spoke mostly to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here's my reply to your reviews (",):

**To aRLegOdDesS-san:**

Hello again! Thank you for reading and reviewing my updates. It was a very pleasant surprise for me to find reviews for this story so quickly. I'm sorry it took me longer to post these Yzak x Rei chapters; I was still proofreading them. Hopefully there aren't that many errors. (",)

**To Unknown player-san:**

Konnichiwa! Thank you very much for your review. I'm very happy that you like my story. It inspires me to write and to publish the updates more quickly. Hopefully you continue to like this story. I'll do my best. (",) I'm sorry that the YxR updates were late (I was only able to publish one chapter earlier; most of them were DxM), I still had to proofread them. I'm sorry if there were still some mistakes left. I'm still working on the next batch, but hopefully, it won't take me another 2 years to update. ^^;

**To Miri28-san:**

Thank you very much for your review. I was actually nervous about the DxM segment... I didn't want it to feel 'forced' -- I didn't want it to be 'too much'. I hope you like these chapters as well. (Yeah I would have also loved to see a character like Rei in Gundam SEED with Yzak... (",) ). Thank you once again! Arigato!


	18. Actions Seem to Speak Louder than Words

Ezaria woke up early the next morning to get ready for work. When she stepped out of their room, she was surprised to find someone sitting on the hallway.

'_Who is that...?' _She wondered, coming closer.

'_Yzak?'_

She couldn't believe it. Her son was sleeping on the floor. Outside Rei's room.

Ezaria's gaze went automatically to Rei's doorway, and there, sleeping, was Rei herself. She was sitting at the door opening, leaning against the doorframe. But, as if to keep their promise to her father, she didn't go beyond the doorway.

'_This is not something I ever thought I would live to see.'_ Ezaria thought incredulously.

She even noticed that the pair was sharing the same blanket. She found it incredible how the two found a way to be together and separated all at the same time.

She guessed that if there's a will, there's a way.

She was almost sorry to wake them up, but they might get sick from sleeping on the floor (not that there is much of a difference now since it is already morning).

She gently shook her son awake. "Yzak? Wake up."

Yzak stirred. "Rei...?"

Ezaria whispered close to his ear. "I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but it's only your mother."

Yzak literally jumped from surprise. "M-Mom!"

Ezaria smiled teasingly. "Good morning, Yzaky."

She saw her son's face turn crimson as he tried to explain himself.

"Well, that is... You see mom..." He stammered.

She chuckled. "Never mind. You can tell me later when you're calmer. Now go back to your room. I'll just wake Rei up so that she can sleep-"

"No! No, don't wake her mom! I'll... I'll take care of her..." He got up clumsily and went to Rei.

Ezaria thought he would just wake Rei up. Much to her surprise (this morning seems to be filled with surprises); Yzak wrapped their shared blanket around Rei and gently lifted her off the floor. Rei didn't stir as Yzak carried her and placed her on her bed.

Ezaria then saw Yzak lightly touch Rei's forehead, removing the hair from her face. That was when Rei woke up.

"Yzak...?" She whispered, half-asleep.

Yzak knelt by her bedside. "It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"How come... I'm... on my bed...?" She asked, confused.

"I carried you."

"Oh, I see... Is it... already morning?" Rei tried to get up but he stopped her.

"Just rest some more, Rei. I'll come back later."

Rei smiled. "Okay... I'll just sleep... a bit more..." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep once again.

Yzak stood up and was just about to head for the door but stopped short when he saw his mother. He must admit he had forgotten that she was there. For what felt like the hundredth time, he could once again feel his cheeks flame under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh... Mom?" He choked out. "Is something wrong...?"

Ezaria shook her head. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the things that might be, things that could be, things that would be..." She laughed as she headed out of Rei's room. "...Things that are, and things that are yet to be... Yzaky, you sure surprised me today. But I think THIS definitely made my day."


	19. Moments

"Did your mom get angry?" Rei asked worriedly.

"No... She didn't. Don't worry." Yzak reassured her.

Rei had just found out what happened that morning and was certain she will be sent home for it. She dreaded what was to come once Yzak's parents are home. She asked Yzak repeatedly what his mother's reaction was; but, save from a few vague responses and what seemed like a blush on Yzak's part, he didn't say anything much that would make things clearer for her.

"I'm really sorry." Rei mumbled. "I didn't realize that you couldn't wake me up that you had to carry me to bed. Oh, I'm such a heavy sleeper. Once, they told me I slept through an earthquake..."

Yzak wasn't able to hear the rest. Rei had automatically assumed that the reason why he carried her to bed was because she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't find the right words to explain what had actually happened. He blushed with embarrassment and guilt--he felt that he might have done something quite forward or maybe even inappropriate on hindsight, but felt natural that morning. The reason for his own actions are lost to him... whatever induced him lately to act in such ways, he couldn't really grasp. And... his mother's words rang in his ears, bothering him even more.

What did she see? What did she mean by things that are and are yet to be?

He didn't really know, but it was bothering him. He felt like something has started to move, to change. Whether it is only in him or in Rei as well, he was not sure.

He gazed at Rei. They were at the family garden, which is now successfully distracting Rei from worrying too much about what she feared might happen later. She was sitting by the pond, trying to name all of the fish. He was a few feet away, sitting on a bench, with a full view of her and the pond.

Last night was incredible. For once, they didn't bicker or argue. They just talked about everything. He came to fully realize that Rei was such a great listener and that she had a great mind. She never pretended to know everything, but she wasn't ignorant. She has a mature point of view, and she was humble. She doesn't put on airs. As she sat by the pond with a soft smile on her face, he thought that she was becoming an amazing woman. He wondered if she realizes how wonderful she is, both within and without.

"Yzak?"

Yzak almost jumped as he was stopped abruptly from his reverie. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to work too? I just realized that you should be in the office already since it's a work day."

"No, I'm not. I'm on vacation leave."

"OH? REALLY?" She looked up to face him.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well... You look like you don't take vacations."

"I don't. But YOU'RE HERE so I TOOK one. You didn't think I'd just leave you alone in our house, did you?"

"Oh right, that makes sense! Sorry, Yzak!" She laughed and went back to the fish.

Yzak stood up and approached Rei so he can sit beside her, ignoring the grass. "So, how is it?"

"Hm... I've already named ten, I think."

"I think there are more than fifty fish in this pond."

"WHAT? How can that be?" She protested.

"This is a pretty big pond, Rei." Yzak laughed in amusement at her expression.

"Okay, you help me then."

"What? Me?"

"Yes! My goal is to name all of them!"

"You can't even tell them apart!"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh brother..." He shook his head and pointed at one. "Alright, I think I'll name that one **GAT-X102 Duel**."

"EH???"

"What?"

"You named that fish after YOUR MOBILE SUIT?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" He asked defensively.

"HAAHAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAA...! You are such a mecha-fanatic...!" She teased.

"Such words have no weight on me, coming from someone who's trying to name all of our fish."

"But it's fun." She laughed. "Don't you think so, too?"

Yzak chuckled. That's one more thing that is amazing about her. She makes him feel like he can still act a like kid and he doesn't have to feel guilty about it.

'_She would always say, 'Just enjoy the moment, Yzak.'' _

Well, he is.


	20. Revelations

**Author's Note:** This is my last update for now. I hope you enjoy this batch as well! (",) Thank you in advance for reading my story! (",)

* * *

"Don't be scared, Rei. Come in." Ezaria told Rei as she gestured for her to come inside.

As Rei dreaded, Ezaria approached her before dinner and asked if they could talk in private afterwards. She went to Ezaria's office and with a trembling hand, knocked softly, hoping she was anywhere but there.

She lingered by the door, unsure of what was going to happen. She felt that she had betrayed their parents' trust. Yzak reassured her that she didn't do anything wrong, but she felt that if she DIDN'T do anything wrong, WHY would she need to talk to Mrs. Ezaria Joule?

"Um... Mrs. Ezaria? About this morning..." Rei started, looking at the floor.

"Yzak has already explained everything to me. Besides, I saw what happened with my own eyes." Ezaria interjected. "Rei, I'm not angry."

Rei's head shot up to look at Ezaria. "Y-you're not?"

Ezaria smiled. "No, of course not. There's not really much of a reason for me to be angry about, is there? Maybe your only 'mistake' is to talk to my son until dawn, but it's not much, is it?"

Rei breathed a sigh of relief. But she quickly replied. "Oh, but Mrs. Ezaria, I'm really sorry that you and Yzak couldn't get me to wake up."

Ezaria raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't contradict her.

"...I tend to be a heavy sleeper... I'm sorry Yzak had to carry me like that." Rei continued.

Ezaria gave an affectionate smile, walked over to Rei and embraced her. "Oh, Rei..."

Rei was surprised from the gesture. "M-Mrs. Ezaria...?"

Ezaria chuckled and held her at arms length. "Forget about what happened this morning. I just want to show you something."

"'Something'? What is it Mrs. Ezaria?" Rei asked as she was led to a couch by the window. There were two boxes, one was square and the other was cylindrical.

"First, I'll give you this." Ezaria handed her the cylindrical box.

"Oh, Mrs. Ezaria, thank you!" Rei exclaimed after discovering what was inside.

"Yzak told me you love chimes."

"Yes! Yes I do! I love the sounds they make. Thank you, thank you."

The chime was decorated at the end of the string with a fan shell and had four metal cylinders that make the sound. Rei held it up and tapped the metals, making the chime jingle softly.

"Oh, and THIS one," Ezaria took the square box. "These are all Yzak's pictures. Would you like to look at them?"

Rei smiled. "Yes. But wouldn't Yzak mind?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Ezaria laughed. "He'll just turn red for a few days, but he'll live."

Ezaria pointed at each picture and told anecdotes for each one. Rei saw a picture of him when he was still around ten, scowling. Rei chuckled and pointed at it.

"Well, will you look at THAT! He's already scowling at such a young age! Unbelievable!"

Ezaria laughed. "Yes. He's a pretty serious boy, isn't he? And he 'won't tolerate nonsense', as he calls it."

Rei stroked the picture. "But... He smiles more often now." She whispered, not realizing that Ezaria was looking at her.

"Oh? He is?"

"Yes... When I first met him, he rarely smiled. But now, I'm glad he smiles more." She replied, still looking down at the picture, not noticing Ezaria's own meaningful smile.

"Um, Rei (cough), what do you... think of Yzak?" Ezaria asked cautiously.

"Hm? What I think of him...?" Rei asked, confused. She looked up and saw Ezaria smiling encouragingly.

"Why yes! You see, I'm worried that other people think he's a scary guy."

Rei looked back at the pictures again. "Hm, well, that might be the initial impression. But, if one would get to know him, he's actually really kind. He's just serious about things. He's a good person."

"Which... FEATURE do you like best?" Ezaria phrased carefully.

"'Feature'?" Rei looked up again.

"Oh, look HERE, Rei. This picture was taken when he was about to enter ZAFT." Ezaria diverted the subject temporarily. Rei looked at the pictures again and chuckled at Yzak's scowl.

Ezaria attempted again. "Um, Rei, which... PHYSICAL feature of Yzak... makes the most impression on y-... I mean, on other people?"

"Oh... I'm not that sure..."

"How about... you?"

"Me?"

"Yes!" Ezaria almost shouted in suspense. "What do... YOU... think? Which one?"

"For me...? I guess it would be his... eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Yes. They remind me of the ocean." She replied innocently while looking at Yzak's pictures. "They strike me as eyes with a lot of depth."

"Do you... always get to look into his eyes?" Ezaria asked carefully.

"Well... come to think of it... lately, whenever we are together there are times that our eyes would accidentally meet, and then he would just give a small smile and gaze back at me, and I end up smiling too because I like how he smiles. We end up like that for awhile, and I would wonder what's on his mind, and he would tell me his thoughts... I guess I can say I get to look into his eyes quite frequently."

"Oh. I see..." It took all of Ezaria's energy in trying to control her laughter. Rei answered so honestly and innocently, definitely devoid of malice.

BUT...

If Yzak heard what she had just said, he would probably turn tomato-red.


End file.
